ItaSaku
by Uchiha-Lady
Summary: 3 old ninja from Konoha have returned, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto. Tsunade want to retire and makes Naruto the new Hokage. Sakura get's a new mission, to heal Itachi's eyes but how will she get him into the hospital against his will? (On Hold.)
1. Chapter 1

**I had this chapter for a pretty long time and decided to finish it. I don't know where this story is going yet. I don't even have a name for it yet. So if you have any ideas for it, please let me know. I really couldn't think of a name atm. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, A suprising day.<p>

Sakura gave a loud sigh as she finally walked out of the hospital, it had been a busy day and she felt tired. Too her annoyance it also started to rain and she quickened her speed a little to be home sooner. Her shift had been over for 2 hours but when she had wanted to go home another emergency had come and she had to stay and help. Now she finally would have some rest. Yawning she walked into her street as she grabbed her key's from her pouch. As soon as she was at her door she opened it and stumbled inside. She closed the door behind her with her feet and walked straight towards her bedroom. Quickly she dressed into her nightwear and slumped down on her bed not even caring to cover herself with the blankets. As soon as her head fell on her pillow she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke by the sound of someone in her living room. Immediately she grabbed a kunai, she always had under her pillow, and sneaked towards the living room. She opened her door a little and noticed Kakashi standing in her living room, she gave a sigh and opened the door fully.

"Kaka-sensei! What are you doing inside my living room?" She demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aah Sakura, I was looking for you, the Hokage requested me to get you immediately. It seems everyone is ordered to go to the meeting hall immediately and stop calling me sensei, were almost the same rank." Kakashi answered.

"You could've used to door! Instead of just coming inside. And despite that, you're always be my sensei." Sakura scoffed. "I need to shower and dress, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Sakura stated as she closed her bedroom door again. She quickly grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

She had hired this apartment some time ago. Her parents hadn't liked the idea of her living by herself but Sakura had told them she was old enough now. It's been several years since she last seen Sasuke and he tried to kill her. Of Course she still wished he was back and that team 7 could be normal again. Naruto had left right after Sasuke had attacked her to train and to find Sasuke, to bring him back. Of course she didn't like it, because now she was the only member of team 7 still in the village. She missed Naruto and hoped he will be back some day. She missed his personality, always so cheerful and always seeing the best in everything. He was what held her together when Sasuke had left. She fought because Naruto had fought for so many years, but when Sasuke had tried to kill her, she decided to leave it and Naruto had left to try to get him back by himself.

When she was done showering, she quickly dressed into her usual ninja attire and left her house, she walked through the street towards the Hokage tower and when she arrived she noticed that most people where standing in front of the Hokage tower. She noticed all her friends and noticed Kakashi standing with Kurenai and she walked towards them.

"What is going on?" She questioned as soon as she was in hearing range.

"You'll just have to wait and see the doors aren't open yet." Kakashi answered with amusement seen in his one eye.

Sakura frowned at him but she decided to leave it at that.

"Sakura! You know what's going on?"

Sakura turned around and noticed Ino standing behind her. She gave a small smile and shook her head. "No, I don't." She answered.

They waited for a while until the doors opened and they walked inside. They arrived at a large hall and she noticed Tsunade was standing on the small stage in front of the hall. She waited until everyone had entered the room before she spoke.

"I've got an announcement to make, but before that, I would like to welcome some people back into the village. Before I do this, I want everyone to remain calm and don't do anything stupid!" Tsunade started. "If you do, the consequences are your own fault as I will not interfere!"

Sakura frowned and she noticed more people look a bit confused. Her gaze went back to Tsunade and noticed her looking at her with a small smile before she continued.

"I would like to welcome back Uchiha Itachi as a leaf ninja and he will have his former rank as Anbu captain!" Tsunade spoke out loud and everyone gasped as none else then Uchiha Itachi walked up the stage. Sakura's eyes were wide as she looked at him, she couldn't understand what Tsunade was thinking. She looked at Kakashi and noticed his amusement and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Someone yelled but Tsunade didn't reply to him. "Isn't he supposed to be death?" The same person yelled.

"Apparently he is not! I will not tell you the details, but I can only say that he will be loyal to Konoha. Anyone that will attack him will be a seen as a traitor to Konoha by attacking his own comrades! Is this clear!" Tsunade shouted. No one responded and just stared at the Uchiha in shock.

He didn't say anything and just stood there watching everyone. His sharingan was off, Sakura noticed and somehow his eyes seemed lifeless and dull. His stand was aloof as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Now, there is another person I would like to welcome back." Tsunade started and again she looked at Sakura with a small smile.

Somehow Sakura knew what was coming and her eyes were already wide before Tsunade started to speak again.

"I would like to welcome back Uchiha Sasuke and will have his former rank as genin. However he will also be the new head of the police corps!" Tsunade said and Sasuke also appeared on the stage.

Sakura looked at him and noticed he was wearing the same as Itachi, A black t-shirt and black ninja pants. There was a small Uchiha symbol seen on the front.

She couldn't believe that the two brothers who hated each other were standing next to each other so casually without fighting. She noticed surprise written on everyone's face including hers. When she looked at Kakashi she noticed him standing there with a bored expression as if he knew what had come. Knowing Kakashi he had probably known. She shook her head in disbelieve as she stared back at the brothers.

"Now I want everyone outside in front of the Hokage tower! Sakura you will come with me." Tsunade stated and Sakura lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

She walked towards the stage feeling a bit uneasy standing so close to a murderer but she ignored the feeling.

"You need to come upstairs with us to the roof." Tsunade stated as she walked towards the exit of the hall, behind the stage. She followed close behind and noticed the two brothers were also following. She hadn't said a word to Sasuke yet and she didn't know if she wanted to talk to him or not. The fact that he almost killed her was still fresh in her mind and she didn't know if she had to be angry with him or not. Of course she had been angry when he tried to kill her.

They followed Tsunade through a door and noticed they were below the Hokage's office, they walked up the stairs towards the roof and once they arrived she noticed someone standing there. At first she thought it was the fourth Hokage which was of course ridiculous, since he was dead. He turned around and as soon as she noticed his goofy grin she ran towards him and hugged him tight.

"Naruto, when did you come back?" She questioned as he answered her embrace.

"Early this morning." He answered with a grin. "You've grown a little." He noted and she smiled at him.

"Hai, you too. You look a lot like the fourth now." She answered and his grin widened as he nodded in response.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto and looked at Sakura, she hadn't changed much he noted although she had grown. He slightly wondered how much stronger she had become, he hadn't really fought her. The last time he had seen her she was still the weak person who wanted to join him. The fact that she hadn't spoken a word to him yet confused him a little. She always had been annoying towards him, following him everywhere.

"Well, let's get this started." Tsunade said as she walked towards the railing of the roof.

There were loud chatters coming from below but as soon as they noticed Tsunade standing there everyone became silent.

"Today is a special day! Not only did two of our shinobi return. A third also returned but before he will let his presence known I have something to say. I think that I did enough for this village and the fire country. I would like to have some peaceful days and as of today I will retire!" She said and everyone started to shout in disagree. Tsunade raised her hands silencing everyone.

"From today on there will be a better Hokage then me! Of course I will still be here, to make sure that, that baka, won't make any mistakes and to guide him the first few months, after that I will be in the hospital most of my time." She continued.

"I would like to welcome back Uzumaki Naruto as the Rokudaime Hokage!" She shouted and Naruto stepped forward to the railing.

Upon seeing him everyone stayed quiet staring at him in awe. Then they started to cheer his name and Naruto smiled a wide smile showing his teeth.

Sakura smiled too knowing this would be the happiest day of his life. Who would have thought he would make it to this. She remembered the knuckle head ninja he once had been. How he had bragged about him becoming Hokage with them by his side. The orange jumpsuit and goofy grin he always wore. The way he always acted towards their clients and how he always seemed to change people's minds. Her smile grew, although he still wore that goofy grin, he had grown so much. He wore a long white coat with flames on them, resembling the fourth a lot.

Sasuke was standing next to her as Itachi was standing at the stairs leaning against the railing. She still hadn't talked to him and Sasuke wasn't sure why.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong but decided against it, it wasn't really his problem either, or was it? He looked at Naruto and smirked, he hadn't expected that dobe to be the Hokage. He glanced at Sakura again and saw her smile towards Naruto.

"Sakura." He began and she looked up at him her smile disappearing.

She waited for him to continue but when nothing came she averted her eyes back on Naruto. When he came walking back she hugged him again mumbling a congratulation.

"Congratulation, dobe." Sasuke started with a smirk.

"What did you say? Teme. Have some respect for your new Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura just shook her head and walked towards the stairs. Itachi was still standing there and their eyes crossed as she walked towards the stairs. Time seemed to slow down and unconsciously she holds her breath. As soon as he averted his eyes, she let out her breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked down the stairs towards the Hokage's office. Everyone followed her and as soon as Naruto was inside the office he sat down at the desk.

"So how do I look?" He asked with a grin.

"You look great, Hokage-sama." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. You can call me Naruto... You know that." Naruto said with a small pout.

Sakura laughed and nodded. Tsunade sat down at the window sill and crossed her arm over her chest.

"Sakura, I want to talk to you later, shizune will take over your shift at the hospital." Tsunade started and Sakura raised her eyebrows in question but nodded nonetheless.

"We will go towards the compound, we need to start rebuilding the place." Sasuke stated. Itachi poofed away and Sasuke followed him.

Once they were gone Sakura felt more herself then she was before, somehow when Sasuke was near she didn't feel like herself.

"So Naruto, how have you been and what happened out there?" She questioned as she sat down on his desk, feeling more at ease.

"Well first I trained a lot with Killer bee. He has the Hachibi and trained me to control the kyuubi." Naruto said with a wide grin.

Sakura's eyes widened a little. "You know how to control the kyuubi?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Wow" Was her only reply as she looked at him in awe, she never expected him to be able to pull such a thing.

"Then after that I went to search for Sasuke and when I found him we fought. He already had Itachi's eyes but somehow when he tried to use it something happened. A crow flew out of my mouth. It turned out Itachi had planted a part of him in me, and when Sasuke would use his eyes on me he would appear. So he wasn't really dead." Naruto continued. "I still don't understand how he pulled it off, but I can remember when he put that crow in my mouth, it was when we were searching him and Sasuke." Naruto continued. "I encountered Itachi back then and asked me what I would do if Sasuke would attack Konoha, I didn't really understand back then." He stated.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and gaped at him. "You're saying all along Itachi was alive... Inside you?" She questioned a bit bewildered.

"Yep, something like that." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"But why let him go back to the village? He is a criminal! It doesn't make sense." She stated with a frown.

"I can't tell you that Sakura, he didn't want for anyone to know. Sasuke knows about it and that's all that matters, I had a hard time getting him back and he wanted to destroy Konoha... For good reasons that I really can't tell. I was able to calm him down and promised him that a thing like this would never happen again. Tsunade-Baachan, the council and me have been talking for hours." He stated as he shook his head.

"They were pretty angry when they noticed who I had with me, they said I was a danger to Konoha and much more. Luckily Tsunade-Baachan was on my side." He stated with a grin. "Anyway it all been sort out and I'm Hokage now, and I will not let anything happen to this village, ever again." Naruto said with clenched fists.

Sakura looked at him with worry. "I understand." She said and didn't continue her questions. If they preferred to keep it secret then she just have to accept that.

"So, uhm Tsunade-Shisou, where did you wanted to talk about?" She questioned and Tsunade smiled at her.

"Ah yes, I want you to try and heal Itachi's eyes. From what I've heard he is half blind which is actually noticeable for a medic. Although most haven't noticed it, I saw it right away when I saw him. His eyes..."

"Are dull and didn't seem to have any life in them. Somehow they are lighter then Sasuke's eyes which could be explained by his blindness." Sakura continued for Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded. "So you've noticed too." She stated and Sakura nodded.

"Why do I need to heal his eyes? I prefer to stay away as far as possible." Sakura said with worry on her face.

"He won't do anything Sakura, he is loyal to Konoha." Tsunade said a bit annoyed.

"How do you know that? I mean he is the one who caused all this misery to team 7!" Sakura answered with venom in her voice.

"Like Naruto said before, I can't tell. You just have to trust us, or do you not trust your own Hokage?" She questioned and Sakura gave a defeated sigh.

"Of course I do, it's just... Why can't Shizune do it?" She asked, hoping Shizune would do it.

"Because I want you to do it. You are already a very good medic, this is a one in a time change to study something about the sharingan." Tsunade answered.

Sakura didn't like to be so close to him knowing he was the blame of everything. She didn't understand that he was excused to the village and he could come back. They hadn't explained anything and asked her to trust him blindly, which she just couldn't.

"Sakura, I know you won't like the idea of helping him, but he isn't the bad guy you think he is. I promise you that nothing will happen, just help him." Naruto said towards her. She looked inside his blue eyes and noticed the care he had for her inside them. She knew Naruto would never lie to her or would try to put her in danger, so she gave another sigh and nodded. "Fine, I'll try to find out how to heal his eyes." She stated and Tsunade nodded in improvement.

"Now, it probably won't be easy to get him admit that his eyesight is bad... Or to get him towards the hospital. He is pretty stubborn from what I've heard, that's why I choose you to do it. I know you are just as stubborn." Tsunade stated.

Sakura nodded in response, although she didn't like that idea at all.

"Also, I think he's sick. On our way back he was coughing blood, he ordered us not to tell anyone but as I 'am Hokage now I have to look out for everyone, right?" Naruto stated with worry in his eyes.

"Coughing blood?" Sakura frowned at this as she thought about it.

"Did he have any injuries?" She questioned her medic side taking over.

Naruto shook his head. "No, he hadn't fought with Sasuke at all because as soon Itachi appeared from the crow, Sasuke could only stare at him." Naruto stated.

"Maybe it could be some sort of a disease." Sakura spoke her thought out loud.

Tsunade nodded at this. "Yes, that's possibly the only explanation for him coughing blood out of nowhere. You have to examine him, but like I said it would be a tough one to get him into the hospital." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." She stated and they both nodded in return.

"If it's not going good, ask Shizune for help." Tsunade answered and Sakura nodded.

"If he doesn't want to go to the hospital, maybe I'll drug him to get him there, we'll see how it goes down." Sakura answered and a smirk played on Tsunade's lips.

"Sure, but be careful. He isn't the type to get himself drugged that easily." Tsunade answered the smirk still present.

Sakura nodded at this. "You are dismissed." Naruto stated with a grin. "I always wanted to say that."

Sakura laughed at his comment as she walked out of the office. As soon as she walked out of the Hokage building she heard someone yell her name, she turned around and noticed Ino standing a little further away.

"Hey Ino, what's going on?" She questioned.

"Nothing, just saying hi. Can you believe Naruto has changed so much? For a second I thought the fourth was standing on the roof." Ino said and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I had the same feeling when I entered the roof." Sakura answered with a smile.

"And that baka even made it to Hokage." Ino said and Sakura nodded.

"But what is Uchiha Itachi doing here? Isn't he a criminal? They shouldn't have let him back into the village." Ino stated with confusion written on her face.

"I don't know either, Ino. All I know is that Naruto told me I could trust him, didn't really understand. He also told me why he was still alive and it was all pretty weird, that's for sure." Sakura stated.

"So why is he still alive?" Ino questioned, eager to find out more.

Sakura gave a sigh. "To be honest, I have no idea. Naruto said something about a crow inside him that left a part of Itachi in him, so Itachi had been alive but was inside Naruto all this time." She continued.

Ino gaped at her as if she was crazy. "No way." She answered and Sakura only nodded.

"So what are you doing for today?" Ino questioned.

"I'll probably be at the library. I got a mission to do and I need a lot of research to do before I can even start the mission." Sakura answered.

"Oh? What kind of mission?" Ino asked curious.

"You know I can't tell missions, although this one doesn't seem very important." Sakura mumbled and Ino rolled her eyes at her.

"C'mon, it's not like I don't belong to this village now is it." Ino stated and this time Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"It's just a healing mission. Nothing special." She answered.

Ino sighed and dropped the subject. "So you seen Sasuke, he looked good. Didn't he?" Ino said with a grin on her face.

"Hmm." Was Sakura's only reply and Ino frowned at her. "Don't tell me you don't like it that he's back?" She questioned.

"I guess I do, but... it's just isn't the same. When I just saw him I thought team 7 could be back, but that's not going to happen. He changed too much and I also changed too much, things will never be the same." Sakura said with a sad smile.

Ino looked at her with saddened eyes. "I guess you're right. He sure changed."

They walked towards Yamanaka's flower shop and Ino gave her a hug before she went inside. Ino had to work, so Sakura decided to go to the library. Once she was there she walked straight towards the medical part and went over the titles of the books. She grabbed two books about eyes and started to search for anything that could be useful and wrote it down in a notebook. After an hour of searching and making notes she left the library and went home. She hadn't found a lot of useful things, the books held a lot of information about healing eyes but not about eyes with gekai genki. Sighing she unlocked her door and stepped inside.

She wished she could get some time with Naruto but knew he had more important things to do now that he was Hokage. She placed her notebook on the table as she sat down on her couch and closed her eyes. She didn't know how she would approach Itachi about everything. She just hoped he would agree immediately and let her examine him. She needed to find out how the sharingan worked before she could find out more. Maybe Sasuke would allow her to examine his eyes but then again everyone's eyes were different. She just has to approach Itachi about the matter.

Her mind made up she left her apartment again and walked towards the Uchiha compound. When the gates came into sight she noticed Sasuke was working on it with his back towards her. As soon as he noticed her he turned around.

"Sakura?" He questioned her, his face impassive.

"Sasuke." She answered just nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Is there something wrong?" He continued questioning.

"Well..." She didn't know how to ask him where his brother was.

Sasuke frowned at her and noticed her uneasiness. Somehow this bothered him, she had never felt uneasy with him and he wondered why she was now. Of course he could think of a couple of things as to why, but still it was bothersome. He jumped down from the gate and stood in front of her.

"Is there something you need?" He continued questioned.

Sakura gave a sigh and decided to just ask, there was nothing else she could do anyway. "Uhm... Where is your brother?" She questioned a bit fast.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question. "Why?" He questioned her and she shook her head.

"There is just something I... Need to ask." She said uneasy.

"What?" He questioned her with narrowed eyes.

Again she shook her head. "I can't tell... Yet." She answered with a small blush.

Sakura could feel the tension in the air. She had never felt so uneasy near Sasuke and somehow it felt like he was interrogating her. When they were younger Sasuke always brought a feeling of protection that had disappeared when he had tried to kill her.

"Why not?" He questioned her again.

Somehow all the questions made her angry and she also narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I can't." She stated through clenched teeth.

"You have no business with my brother." Sasuke stated and he wanted to turn around.

"You arrogant prick, I have more business with your brother then I will ever have with you!" She said in anger and clenched fist.

A bit surprised Sasuke turned around and noticed her angry look.

"Now tell me where he is, or I make sure you will never be able to continue your clan!" She threatened him with narrowed eyes.

At this Sasuke also narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"Exactly how I said it!" She stated and Sasuke smirked at her. This got her even angrier and before he knew what was happening she planted her fist inside his face.

He flew back shocked at her outburst, he couldn't remember Sakura ever being like this, only with Naruto. He hadn't seen it coming because of the lack of sharingan but recovered quickly and landed on his feet. He stared at her dumbfounded and angry, but before he could do anything Itachi appeared.

"What is going on here?" He questioned in his monotone voice.

Sakura still angry glanced at Itachi before she looked back at Sasuke. "I'm trying to get that stick out of his ass!" Sakura growled angry.

Sasuke looked at her and frowned. "You didn't try to do that when you were younger." He stated a smirk plastered on his face again.

"Get your head straight, Sasuke. We aren't 13 anymore! If you think I still follow you around you're nuts!" Sakura stated angry.

This caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes again. "You didn't seem to mind when you said you wanted to join me last time." He smirked again.

"Oh... You mean the time you tried to kill me! I didn't want to join you back then, I lied. I would never join such a heartless freak!" She shouted at him in anger.

Itachi watched at the sidelines how they were making a scene with amusement in his eyes. Some people who passed by also looked at them and some shook their heads and quickly continued on the way.

"You know nothing of me!" Sasuke said clenching his teeth and fists.

He had expected for Sakura to be happy he was back but now that he was finally talking to her, he found out it wasn't the case. He had never seen her like this before.

"I know more about you then you would think. I know for a fact that you are a heartless bastard who doesn't care about his teammates and would just kill them in cold blood. Guess what Sasuke, you don't have a team anymore as you're the only genin left from the rookie 9." Sakura spat at him with venom in her voice.

Sasuke blinked his eyes a couple of times at what she told him. "What the hell do you mean with that?" He questioned her also with venom in his voice.

"It means that team 7 already has a new member! Meaning you don't have a team!" She answered.

"I'm the official member of team 7." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes and clenched fists.

"No you're not! You made sure to lose that when you left." Sakura answered coldly. "Besides I thought you said you didn't care anyway!"

Sasuke turned around and started to walk the opposite direction, trying to control his anger as he walked away. Normally he would've attacked already if someone spoke to him like that, but he knew he couldn't do that, not now everything was supposed to go back to normal. Itachi stared at his back when a smirk appeared on his lips. He knew Sasuke was trying to remain calm but was furious with her. He slightly wondered what Sasuke would've expect, that everyone was happy to see him back after all that he had done?

His gaze went back to Sakura and he noticed her staring at him. "Why are you here? Haruno-san." He questioned her with his smooth voice.

A blush appeared on her cheeks and she averted her gaze somewhere else and he wondered how she could go from angry to shy.

"Well... Uhm." She started but didn't continue as she stared at the ground. She tried to gather her courage and gave a sigh.

"I need to ask you something." She suddenly said determined.

He noticed determination cross her eyes and he narrowed his own. He couldn't possibly know what she had to ask, unless it was about the massacre and he wouldn't tell her.

"What is it?" He questioned.

She took a deep breath again gathering her courage again. She felt uncomfortable with him staring at her waiting for her to ask her question. She didn't know what he would do once she asked him but she sure hoped he would remain calm. The fact that he killed so many people made her nervous and again she took a deep breath.

"Well?" He questioned getting a little impatient.

"I wanted to uhm... talk to you about..." She bit her under lip in frustration, why couldn't she just spill the question already and get over with it.

Itachi gave a small sigh, although it was unnoticeable. "Just ask what you want to ask." He told her a bit demanding.

Sakura nodded. "I want to... No, I need to check your eyes." She said as she looked at him, although she didn't look into his eyes. She knew from experience not to look at them.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. She couldn't possibly know about his bad eyesight, although he knew Kakashi had known.

"What do you mean?" He questioned her with a stern voice.

"I know your eyesight is bad, Tsunade-shisou ordered me to heal them." She continued, feeling more nervous by the second.

"You will not. I'm fine." He stated with his monotone voice, before he walked away around the corner.

Sakura stared at his back and cursed inwardly. She didn't like this one bit, now she had to find another way to make sure she could heal his eyes.

Sighing she turned around and walked out of the compound, still annoyed and pissed about Sasuke. She couldn't believe his arrogance.

Of course she was glad he was back in Konoha, but he just wasn't the same Sasuke as before. A lot of things had changed and she didn't like it.

She decided to go to the training field to train some. Thinking about Sasuke only angered her more and training was a good way to release that anger. Luckily the training field wasn't far away. Once she arrived she did a warming up before she gathered her chakra into her fist and slammed it into the ground releasing her frustration. The ground cracked open and a small crater appeared. Somehow seeing this always made her smirk, thinking back at how weak she was before and what she was capable of now.

Itachi entered they're home and looked around. At first he didn't want to come in here but when Sasuke insisted he had let go and listened to his little brother. He walked towards the room with the double doors, once his parent's room. He stopped in front of it but didn't go inside. Too many memories lay in this house, memories he want to forget. He sighed and slowly slid open the door. He looked inside and noticed it was all cleaned up. Slowly he walked inside and closed his eyes.

Every detail was still fresh inside his memory, as if it had only happened yesterday. How his mother had looked up at him and tried to convince him not to kill them, as he had tied them up. How his father had scolded him for being foolish. How he had killed them, seeing the sadness inside his mothers eyes. How he had waited for Sasuke to appear. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, he turned around and walked out of the room as he slid the door close behind him. He walked towards the living room and it was just like how he remembered it. He walked towards the kitchen and looked around, nothing had changed much. He hadn't eaten much in the kitchen and his mother usually brought food to his room. Shaking his head to get rid of the memories he walked towards his room. He slid open the door and walked inside. It was just as he had left it. His futon still in place. He walked towards the closet and opened it to find out even his clothes were still there. Apparently Sasuke hadn't wanted to come inside his room, because everything else inside the house was cleaned up, except his room.

He threw the clothes out of his closet knowing they wouldn't fit anymore. He walked down towards the kitchen to get a garbage bag when there was a loud cracking sound heard. He furrowed his brow a bit and walked outside. There wasn't anything unusual seen when again he heard it. It was like someone was smashing loudly into the ground, making craters. He shook his head, finding that idea ridiculous. He noticed Sasuke was working on the gate again when he walked towards the sound.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned as he noticed his brother walking out of the compound.

"Don't you hear that? Little brother." He questioned and with that he left towards the training yards, Sasuke glaring at his back, while followed him.

"It sounds like someone is smashing the grounds, you think someone is attacking Konoha?" Sasuke questioned as he caught up with Itachi.

"Iie, it's coming from the training grounds." Itachi answered as they were walking towards the training grounds.

When they arrived they noticed Sakura standing in the middle of the training ground with small craters around her.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little when he noticed all the craters.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he rushed towards her, leaving his older brother standing alone.

Sakura looked up and noticed Sasuke rushing towards her with an alarming face.

In a flash he was beside her and was checking her for any injuries.

"Are you alright? Did someone attack you?" he questioned worried. "I will kill the bastard who attacked you

Sakura blinked her eyes a couple of times, surprised, until she finally understood his words.

"I'm not a little girl anymore who needs to be saved! Sasuke! Why in the world did you think I got attacked?" Sakura questioned with renewed anger.

"Who else could make these craters? You don't have the power..." He couldn't finish his sentence, because Sakura's fist connected with his face and send him flying over the trainings field. Unlike the other time, she did use chakra. He landed on his back and didn't move Sakura didn't know it was because he was knock-out or he was too shocked to stand up. Too be honest she didn't really care.

How dare he trying to say she was weak. Out of frustration she gathered chakra into her fist again and slammed the ground in front of her in anger. A loud crack was heard and the ground split open, leaving another small crater.

"Impressive." She suddenly hears in a familiar voice, that she oh so wished to avoid.

Grumpy she turned around as she raises an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" She questioned grumpy, leaving the suffix behind the name.

"Curiosity." Was all he answered as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up clenching his jaw as he looked at Sakura. Anger and surprise boiled up inside him as he looked at her.

Sakura turned her head and looked at him and gave a sweet smile, before looking at Itachi again.

"You're chakra control must be near perfect to be able to do such a thing. Tsunade-Sama thought you well." Itachi said as soon she looked at him again.

Sakura just nodded and walked away from the training field, she needed to make a plan to get Itachi to the hospital and as long they were here she couldn't think.

"Sakura." Sasuke shouted and then cursed, holding his jaw.

Sakura gave a sigh and turned around.

"You broke my jaw." Sasuke said as he walked up to her with an angry expression.

"The hospital is not that far away, I bet your brother..." She glanced at Itachi. "Can take you there."

"Iie." Was Itachi's only reply.

"Why not?" She questioned him.

"Do not question me." Itachi answered with narrowed eyes.

Sakura frowned and leaned her head to the right as she looked at him.

"Ooooh I see." She suddenly said with a sweet (fake) smile. She didn't know if she would cross the line with this but she had to try.

"You're afraid of hospitals, aren't you?" She continued her questioning.

Itachi glared at her. "You're annoying." he stated as he turned around and walked away from the training field.

Sakura gave a sigh and shook her head. Sasuke was still standing there glaring at her, while holding his jaw.

"Come here, I'll heal it!" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, somehow he couldn't believe what she just said. He knew she was Tsunade's apprentice, but he didn't think she was capable of this.

"Well?" She questioned in annoyance.

He nodded as she gestured to sit down against the tree, which he did. She took his hand away from his jaw and put her hands together on the spot. She concentrated on her chakra and her hands started to glow green.

"I'm going to numb your jaw, so you won't feel anything." She murmured as she began the process.

After numbing it she pulled the bone straight and started to heal it. After 20 minutes of healing it was done and she stood up.

"The numbing will go away in an hour or so. Don't move it too much." She said and walked away.

Sasuke watched her walking away and quickly stood up and followed her.

"Sakura." He called out as he catched up to her.

Sakura looked at him, letting him know he got her attention. She noticed him looking at the ground, she could feel his uneasiness and stopped walking. When he still didn't speak she gave a small sigh.

"What is it, Sasuke?" She questioned.

"I'm... Sorry." He suddenly stuttered and then jumped into the nearby trees and disappeared.

Sakura blinked her eyes in surprise and wondered if she heard it right. Did he just apologize? She turned around and jumped into the trees following Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She shouted when she got closed.

Sasuke stopped and looked behind him, he hadn't expected her to follow him. A bit annoyed and ashamed at the same time he stood on the branch waiting for her to reach him.

Sakura jumped down on the branch where Sasuke was standing.

"I forgive you." She mumbled and made a small smile.

Sasuke nodded and wanted to leave again but stopped when she called out to him again.

"Sasuke. I need your help with something." She said and he frowned a little at her.

"With what?" He questioned.

"It's about Itachi, I need to do something but he doesn't want to." Sakura started off, feeling a bit uneasy.

"What is it that you need to do? Is it the reason you wanted to see him?" He questioned her and she nodded in response.

"Yes, Tsunade gave me a... Well a mission... Sort of. She wanted me to heal his eyes but he says he's fine. I need to get him into the hospital or at least be able to examine him." She explained.

"And now you expect me to ask him?" Sasuke questioned his face blank.

"Well... I... Yes." She stuttered.

"If he doesn't want to, then nothing will change his mind." Sasuke said as he leaned against the tree and crossed his arms.

"Will you please try, if nothing will be done he will become blind eventually." Sakura said with a serious tone.

Sasuke gave a small sigh and then nodded his head. "Fine, I'll try."

"Thank you, Sasuke." She said with a small smile.

Sasuke nodded again and pushed himself from the tree. Without a word he jumped towards the other tree and left. Sakura looked at his back and couldn't help but notice how much he had changed. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive anymore, he was just... different, not the Sasuke she had known.

She left towards her house and as soon as she arrived she sat on the couch, lost in her thought. She hoped Itachi would listen to Sasuke and come to the hospital, if not then she had to find another way to get him there.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done, don't know when I will continue with this one, working on the last chapter of The untold truth and the sequel.<br>Like I said, I don't know where this is going, So ideas are welcome.**

**If you want this story to continue, let me know and please review. They make me happy :D**

**Sincerly,  
>Uchiha-Lady<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe it, I actually wrote a second chapter to this story instead of working on unseen truth. I'm so stuck there, I can't help it. Greatest thing of all, I still don't have a name for it yet, haha! I loved writing this chapter, I just started this and I just loved the way it turned out! It was just perfect. Also thank you all so much for your kind reviews. Sorry for answering so late!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, as much as I had writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, A mission impossible.<strong>

Sakura was making dinner for herself when the doorbell rang. She walked towards the door and could see Sasuke was standing in front of it.  
>She wondered if he had already asked his brother.<p>

She opened the door and Sasuke greeted her.

"Sasuke, you asked him?" She immediately asked.

Sasuke nodded and she let him in. She walked back to her small kitchen, followed by Sasuke.

"So? What did he say?" Sakura questioned him, as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"He said that he didn't trust you." Sasuke answered.

"What! He has no reason to not trust me, it's the other way around." Sakura grunted.

"You can trust him, Sakura." Sasuke said, as he sat down at the table.

Sakura turned around to work on her dinner. She was making ramen for herself, she didn't have the money to go to ichiraku's ramen at the moment, that was one of the reasons she had to take this mission even if she didn't want to.

"You have to drug him." Sakura said as she turned around towards Sasuke.

"What? Are you insane!" Sasuke said a bit shocked.

Sakura shrugged. "It's the only way." She replied.

"He will kill us for only trying." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Fine, you have any better ideas?" Sakura grunted in response.

Sasuke thought about that for a while but after some time he shook his head. Sakura grabbed a bowl and filled it with ramen and sat down to eat.

"If you're hungry, the bowls are in the upper right cupboard." She told him and started eating.

"I'm fine." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura swallowed her food. "Still, we need to find a way." She said shortly after.

Sasuke nodded and they both stared at the small table, lost in thought.

"Maybe you could seduce him?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura, who just took a bite of her ramen, choked. She started to cough and after a minute the feeling disappeared a bit.

"Are you insane!" Sakura yelled. "You want to have me killed!"

"Well, it wouldn't be as dangerous as drugging him." Sasuke stated with a small shrug.

"No, it would be even more dangerous." Sakura said and shivered at the thought.

Sasuke shook his head. "Then he will never go to the hospital." He stated as he stood up.

Sakura gave a sigh. "I'll think of something... Somehow."

"I'm going." Sasuke stated and Sakura nodded.

"Yea, thanks for helping." Sakura said as she walked with him towards the door.

Sasuke gave a nod and disappeared.

Sakura walked back towards the kitchen and continued to eat, while thinking back on what Sasuke said. She could try to seduce him but she was sure Itachi was immune to that sort of stuff, besides she didn't trust him one bit.  
>Just because the knucklehead trusted him didn't mean she had too. Of course he was hokage now, but that was beside the point, he was also her old teammate and number one knucklehead! He always put a lot of faith in people.<p>

Grabbing her bowl, she put it in the sink and walked towards her room and grabbed her nightwear. She disappeared into the shower and turned in on, waiting for it to be warm while she undressed. Once she felt the hot water on her skin, she gave a content sigh. Again she thought about what to do about Itachi, like hell she would seduce him. She just had to find another way, since Sasuke didn't want to drug him. She started to clean herself while she pondered about it.  
>After she was done she turned of the shower and grabbed her towel. She dried herself and dressed into her nightwear and walked back to her room. She sat down on her bed still in thought. Since drugging and seducing were out of the question, she just had to kick his ass towards the hospital, how hard could that be? He was half blind... Right?<p>

She lay down on her bed and pondered about it for a while. Tomorrow she would just beat him and drag him to the hospital. She gave a small smile and closed her eyes as she waited for sleep to take over.

* * *

><p>The next morning she awoke early and immediately got up, she quickly dressed and grabbed her small gloves and put them in her pouch. She went downstairs and ate a small breakfast and then walked outside.<br>She went straight towards the Uchiha Compound, to notice the doors were closed. She pushed them open and looked inside but no one was near. Shrugging she walked into the compound, not really knowing where to go.  
>She noticed the walls of the compound hold the Uchiha symbol as she was walking aimlessly trough the street. After a couple of minutes she arrived at a big house and she watched it in awe.<p>

"Can I help you, Haruno-San?"

Sakura gave a little jump and quickly turned around.

"Don't ever do that again!" she hissed to Itachi.

"My apologies." He answered monotone. "Is there anything you need?"

Sakura frowned, she hadn't heard him coming and this shocked her a bit. Of course she knew he was stealthy, he was an S-ranked criminal after all... ex S-ranked criminal, she reminded herself.

"Uhm, yes." She answered a bit uncertain.

"You need to come with me to the hospital." She said after a few seconds.

Itachi narrowed his eyes towards her. "I already told you that I 'am fine."

"You aren't fine! You're half blind and your coughing blood!" She hissed towards him, also narrowing her eyes.

Itachi eyes widened slightly in surprise but narrowed almost immediately. "You are not supposed to know that!" He said with controlled anger.

"I guess not." She answered with a shrug. "Now we can do this the nice way... Or the hard way." She said as she grabbed her gloves from her pouch.

"What's going on?" Sasuke came walking out of the house and looked towards his brother and then to Sakura.

"I need to get your brother to the hospital." Sakura stated.

Sasuke gave a small sigh. "We talked about this yesterday, Sakura. We already came to an agreement that he wouldn't go." He said.

"I'm sorry, I can't fail this mission." Sakura stated through clenched teeth.

"Then I suppose it will be the hard way." Itachi finally answered.

Sasuke gave a concerning look towards Sakura. "What did you do?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Sakura grunted as she put her gloves on.

"Nii-San. Don't do anything stupid." Sasuke said as he walked towards Itachi.

Itachi didn't answer and leaned his head to the right as he watched Sakura. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"You won't be able to defeat me." Itachi suddenly stated.

"You're half blind and sick! I have an advantage." She shot back in annoyance.

"Perhaps." He merely stated. "But you wouldn't even hear an elephant coming towards you, when it's on rampage."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, did he just make a joke? A small laugh bubbled up inside her but she suppressed it. she shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Perhaps." She shot back the same answer.

"Sakura, stop this already!" Sasuke said. "He's right, you won't be able to defeat him."

"I don't care." She grunted and attacked.

Itachi moved away from her, knowing he shouldn't let her close, followed by Sasuke. Sakura turned around towards Itachi and went into fighting stance.

"Not here!" Sasuke shouted, now getting annoyed.

"Not my problem." She merely answered with a smirk and attacked Itachi again.

As soon as she was close she tried to hit him with her strength but he simply side stepped her this time and grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her back, while standing behind her. Without thinking she immediately used her other hand and tried to hit him. He quickly jumped back and crouched down.  
>Sakura quickly turned around and did the same. She noticed he hadn't even activated his sharingan and this bothered her, didn't he see her as a threat at all?<p>

"Sakura, if you destroy the compound you will be the one making it!" Sasuke grunted.

"Like hell! If your brother just went to the hospital, I wouldn't be here!" She answered still looking at Itachi.

Suddenly Itachi stood straight and ran away from them. Sakura inwardly cursed and quickly followed him. She noticed he went out of the compound and towards the large park. She tried to keep up with him and went faster, as soon as they were inside the park he stopped and turned around. Sakura stopped a little further behind and watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Let's stop this stupid fight and come with me to the hospital!" She said.

Itachi cocked his head to the right again. "I already gave you my answer."

"Stubborn bastard." She whispered and attacked again.

Itachi easily avoided her attack and jumped into the nearest tree. Sakura cursed inwardly and grabbed her kunai's, because of his bad eyesight he wouldn't be able to spot them fully, she hoped. She jumped into the tree and disappeared in the surrounding park. Itachi narrowed his eyes and activated his sharingan. Suddenly he heard something behind him and he jumped away towards another tree. This was a smart move of her, he had to admit, he couldn't see the kunai's flying towards him, however he could hear them and with his sharingan he had an advantage. He could hear another kunai coming towards him and again he moved from his spot. immediately after another one came and he jumped towards the nearest branch when he got hit in his leg.  
>He inwardly cursed and jumped to the ground as he pulled the kunai out. Good calculation, he admitted as he crouched down to the ground.<br>He noticed something behind him and immediately turned around and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

Sakura inwardly cursed, she almost had him. Suddenly she got an idea, although she didn't liked it one bit. She gave a small smirk and quickly grabbed his wrist with her other hand and pushed herself against him. His eyes widened slightly and he stiffened. She hooked her leg behind his and he narrowed his eyes, knowing what she was planning. He tried to pull loose from her but she was using her strength to hold him. She tried to pull his leg from the ground and it worked but now she needed to do the same with the other so she came even closer and hooked her other leg around his leg. She knew she would fall to the ground with him but she didn't care.

Sasuke was watching the fight from a distance and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed them standing so close to each other. He had thought Sakura didn't want to try and seduce him but it seemed as if she was doing exactly that. He shook his head, his brother won't fall for it. Suddenly there was a yelp and they fell to the ground. Sakura was lying on top of Itachi.

"Gotcha." She said with a smirk.

"Not quite." Itachi stated as he easily flipped her over.

Now Sakura was lying on her back with Itachi on top of her. She inwardly cursed, this wasn't supposed to happen. She tried to get him off and wriggled beneath him. He looked at her and gave a small smirk. He had to admit that she was quite entertaining. He moved his head closer to hers and she stiffened beneath him and her eyes went large.

"You loose." He said softly into her ear.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the two. Was Itachi kissing her neck? What is he doing! Sasuke shook his head, there was no way that his brother would like Sakura... Right? Utterly confused he stood up from the branch and jumped through the trees towards them.

Itachi noticed Sasuke coming and immediately stood up, followed by Sakura. Sasuke stopped in front of them and looked from Itachi to Sakura. Again he shook his head. Itachi jumped into the trees intending to leave but Sakura followed him immediately, so he stopped.

"This fight isn't over!" She grunted. "I need to heal your eyes."

"Fine but you will not do it in the hospital." He answered after what seemed forever.

Sakura sighed in relief. Finally she was making some progress and gave a nod. "Then where?" She questioned.

"Come." He merely stated and turned around and left, followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

After a while she noticed they were heading back towards the compound and she followed Itachi towards the large house. He walked inside, followed by Sakura and Sasuke, once inside she looked around. She had never seen Sasuke's old house before and somehow she felt uncomfortable, knowing that his parents were killed here. She followed Itachi into a kitchen and noticed he sat down at the table. Sasuke also sat down with a small frown on his face, still wondering about what he had seen.

"I can't heal your eyes here!" She grunted.

Itachi looked up at her but didn't respond and noticed she crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. She had the same impatience as Tsunade, he noted with a bit of amusement as he averted his eyes. The fact that she needed to heal him bothered him, he didn't want to have help and he had told that to the current hokage. He had also asked not to tell anything about the disease but it seems that the hokage wasn't good at keeping secrets. He just hoped the hokage would keep his mouth shut about the massacre, maybe she already knew. He shot her a glance again and noticed she was looking at him with narrowed eyes. Itachi stood up and opened the window.

"You said I could heal your eyes!" Sakura grunted at him.

"Not now." Itachi stated and left through the window.

Sakura blinked her eyes a couple of times. "What! That lying bastard!" She shouted in anger.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to Tsunade-shisou." She said as she left through the same window Itachi had left.

* * *

><p>Itachi leaped on the roofs towards the hokage tower, while lost in thought. He needed to know how much she knew. The fact that some people already found out had bothered him, no one else had to know. His little brother was supposed to kill him and go back to Konoha and live a peaceful life, restore the Uchiha clan and be done with everything., but he had known that Madara would ruin that plan and so he left a part of himself inside Naruto.<p>

He arrived at the hokage tower and opened the window to the Hokage's office and jumped inside, and closed the window behind him.

"Uchiha Itachi! Don't tell me you are going to have the same habit as Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled, as Itachi turned to them.

"It's fine, Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto answered, making Tsunade more annoyed.

"Hokage-sama." Itachi said while giving a polite bow. "Tsunade-sama."

"What is it that you need?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

He was about to ask if he told anyone about the massacre, when someone barged in and all heads turned to the door.

"I can't believe that prick! Tsunade-Shisou! There is no way in hell I will heal Uchiha..." Sakura then noticed who were standing in the office and she fell silent. Utterly shocked to find none other then the person she spoke of in the room with them! A blush started to tint her cheeks and she swallowed.

"Continue Sakura... I'm sure Naruto wants to know what the problem is." Tsunade said with amusement in her eyes.

"Uhh... He...He." She said with a goofy grin on her face. Never before she had felt this embarrassed. "I...It's nothing." She answered, her face still red.

Itachi stared at her, never before had anyone spoken to him with such language, of course when he was still an S-ranked criminal, they all had thought it but they never dared to say it out loud. Of course she hadn't expect him to be in the room and he felt a bit amused because of her antics.

"Now what is going on? " Tsunade asked out of the blue.

"It seems this girl knows about my disease, which was told to be kept secret." Itachi answered, while still looking at Sakura.

Sakura's eye twitched in anger at calling her a girl. How dared he! He didn't even know her. All she was trying to do is to help him, which she didn't even want to do! It is that this was a mission, else she would've just leave it. She would never have helped him if it hadn't been her mission in the first place. He was nothing but a killer, an S-ranked criminal, in her eyes. He was the cause of so much pain that team 7 had. She wouldn't forgive him for that!

"Girl? Excuse me but I have a name!" Sakura snapped towards him.

Itachi ignored her and kept his eyes on the hokage. "How much..."

"Nothing more " Naruto immediately answered, knowing what he was about to ask. "I had to tell her, mainly because she is the best medic in town, after Tsunade baa-chan. No, she even surpassed her." He continued. "I' am sure she can help you with it, and that she will be able to cure it! There isn't a disease she can't cure!" Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura felt her cheeks redden again at the compliment. She felt glad that Naruto had so much confidence in her.

"I do not care, I do not wish to be helped." Itachi merely answered.

"You don't understand. As hokage I have to look out for the village and it's people. You are a part of that, so that means also for you!" Naruto said, now in a more serious tone.

Itachi closed his eyes, not knowing what to say, he opened them and looked at the hokage again. He didn't know if he should give in or not. He glanced at Sakura, observing her real quick. He had to admit that she looked capable. However, he didn't trust anyone near his eyes nor his disease. He knew how to handle them, he didn't need help. The blindness wasn't much of an obstacle for him. As for his disease, he had medicine that would keep him alive. Although he knew that it wouldn't cure his disease.

"I' am fine. I do not need any help." He answered and turned around, towards the window. He pulled it open.

"Wait!" Tsunade yelled, but he already jumped out and was gone in a mere second.

Tsunade laid her hand on her forehead and shook her head, before looking at Sakura. "I suppose... Things aren't going all to well huh?" She said to Sakura.

"That's quite the understatement!" Sakura answered with a sigh. "Why can't Shizune do this?" She asked as she plopped down on the chair.

"I already explained that to you. Did you ask her for help?" Tsunade asked and Sakura shook her head. "No not yet. I wanted to do that as a last resort. I even asked Sasuke to ask for me but that  
>didn't work out either." Sakura answered.<p>

"How are things between you two?" Tsunade asked.

"Huh? You mean between me and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "You must be happy he's back." He stated with a grin.

"I broke his jaw." Sakura answered while slumping down in the chair and looking at the ceiling.

Tsunade laughed and Naruto gaped at her. "You did what!?" Naruto shouted worried.

"Nothing serious, we talked and everything is fine now, I suppose. Thing will never be the same though, we are just being polite to each other." Sakura answered with a small smile.

"It needs time." Tsunade said, stopping Naruto to shout out, instead he nodded, still looking skeptic.

"Anyway Sasuke asked for me but he also got a no, we discussed it and he told me poison wasn't an option, that we would be dead before we could even try it... He did say I could try and seduce him... But I will never ever do that! I'm sure I would be dead too." Sakura continued getting a bit annoyed.

"I think that's actually a good idea!" Tsunade said thoughtfully.

Sakura's head shot up from her position and she glared at Tsunade. "No! No! No! I will not do that!" She answered, getting obnoxious about the whole idea.

Naruto thought about this. "Well it wouldn't be for real, so there is nothing much to worry about." He answered. "You just need to get him in the hospital."

"No. I am not going to seduce Uchiha Itachi! I don't trust him and he is annoying!" Sakura shot back, getting really annoyed now.

"Sakura you are a ninja! Now act like one!" Tsunade shouted and Sakura fell silent.

"I'd wish there was another way too, but he is just too stubborn." Tsunade answered with a sigh. "At least you can try it and see how it goes." She continued.

Sakura gave a loud sigh and stood up. "fine." She answered grumpy as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Itachi jumped from roof to roof towards the compound. His anger still present as he entered his house. He couldn't believe that Naruto had told someone about his disease.<p>

He noticed Sasuke was in the backyard, so he walked towards the back porch and sat down, watching Sasuke work on the garden. Over the years the weed had grown tall and the garden looked neglected.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he had noticed his brother staring. He hadn't heard him come in. Which didn't surprise Sasuke, his brother had always been stealthy.

"Hn." Itachi answered as his mind drifted back to the troublesome problem. If Naruto already had trouble keeping his disease a secret, he wondered how long it would take before the whole town would know the truth about the massacre.

Sasuke gave his brother a worried glance. He knew that he was lost in thought and didn't want to be bothered. The last time he had seen him like this was a day before his life was ruined. Was he planning something again? He couldn't help but wonder.

Itachi noticed his brothers worried glance but decided to ignore it. If Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut, he had to take measures into his own hands. For now he would just have to be careful and keep an eye on him. It was best to play his act nice and act like the bloody killer he had been. Of course he wouldn't kill anyone but he could act like the former missing-nin he was, as if he hadn't changed much. He would need to do something about that annoying pink haired medic though, He just hoped she would leave him alone now.

The banging on the door took him out of his reverie. "Ill get it." He murmured as he stood up. He walked to the door and opened it to find none other then the annoying pink haired medic standing in front of him.

"And here I thought you got the message." He said grumpy, he wasn't in the mood for this.

"What makes you think I'm here for you?" She answered back in a mocking tone.

"Why else, you have been bugging me all day. Tell me Haruno-san is it your hobby to be annoying?" He questioned back with a serious tone.

Sakura's eye twitched at the question and she gritted her teeth. She decided not to answer the stupid question. She didn't like this bastard. No! She hated him with all her guts. How was she ever going to seduce him.

"I'm here for Sasuke!" She said instead.

"He's in the backyard." Itachi answered and just kept standing in front of her.

"Well!?" She questioned after a few seconds of silence, becoming more annoyed by the minute.

Finally he stepped aside to let her in. "Follow me." He said with a demanding voice, clearly hearing his annoyance. He started to walk towards the backyard and Sakura followed him. Once in the backyards she noticed Sasuke and Sasuke looked up in surprise.

"Sakura?" He questioned in surprise. He hadn't expect to see her here again so soon.

"I need to talk to you.." Sakura started. "In private." She added after glancing at Itachi, who had sat down on the porch again.

"Huh? About what?" Sasuke wondered out loud, getting a bit curious.

"That's... Private!" Sakura said while clenching her jaw and giving him a stern look. Seriously was he really that stupid to ask that question.

"Alright, we can talk in the kitchen." He said and walked inside, Sakura following him inside.

Once in the kitchen Sasuke waited expectantly. "What is this about Sakura?" He asked when she stayed silent.

"Okay..." Sakura sighed. "I talked to the hok... I mean Naruto about this and I was stupid enough to say that you told me to try and seduce him and Tsunade-shisou said it was a great idea... And now I'm stuck with having to seduce him!" She blurted out everything way too fast that he couldn't keep up.

Once his brains progressed everything she had said, way to fast, he almost choked trying not to laugh. Although he was pretty good at hiding his emotions, he smirked nonetheless. Sakura noticed this as she not only saw the smirk but also the amusement in his eyes.

"You better not be laughing at me!" She shot while poking her finger in his chest.

Sasuke let out a slow breath, trying to regain his composure. "No, no." He answered, although a small smirk was still present. "Anyway, that tactic is not going to work on him." He answered.

"Tell me something! Your brother is the most stoic and emotionless bastard out there!" She pointed out flatly.

"Sakura." Sasuke tried to warn her. He knew his brother was listening somewhere. He used to do that too when they were younger. Whenever he was called in to talk to his father in private, Itachi was listening. Then later Itachi would tell him he shouldn't worry about what father had told him. When he had been younger, he had always thought his big brother just knew everything. Now, of course, he knew better.

"What?" Sakura asked noticing his warning tone.

Sasuke closed in on her, getting really close. Sakura's eyes became a bit wider. His head was coming to close, way to close and she wanted to take a step back, only to be stopped by his hand that he held behind her back. He moved his mouth towards her and held it close to her ear.

"He's probably spying on us." He whispered quietly and Sakura's eyes became wider with shock, as Sasuke took a step back again.

"Great! Just great!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up and dashed away. Although inside she was actually very glad this plan was out of the question.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke shouted after her.

"Home! I've had enough for one day!" She shouted back and he heard her leave a second after.

Sasuke shrugged and walked back towards the backyard, noticing Itachi hadn't left his spot.

"Nii-san." Sasuke started and Itachi turned around to him. Sasuke didn't notice anything about his face expression, as he rarely showed what he was thinking.

"You were listening weren't you?" He asked his brother.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at his brother. "I thought it was a private conversation?" He answered with a question.

"Uh... Yea. Yea it was." Sasuke answered. He couldn't believe that Itachi hadn't eavesdropped on them. He better let Sakura know that she could still do her plan, or more his plan.

He rushed out the house, leaving Itachi alone, who was staring at the sundown. Not that he could fully see it.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked towards her house, in thought. Now that plan was out of the question, she wondered what she would try next. Why did he had to make things so complicated.<p>

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to find Sasuke coming towards her. She gave him a surprised look. "Sasuke? Is there something wrong?" She questioned.

"No, no. Nothing at all! I just found out that Itachi didn't eavesdrop on us. So you can still continue the plan." Sasuke answered.

"What!?" She yelled bewildered. Here she was being glad she didn't have to do it and now she hears this. Great!

"Itachi wasn't listening to us." Sasuke said again, thinking she didn't hear it.

"I heard you the first time." She said annoyed. "So I can still do the seducing thing?"

"Yea, he didn't hear any of it." He said again.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, thank for letting me now." She said as she turned around and continued on her way.

"No problem." He said as he also returned home.

It was weird helping her but somehow she did change over the years. After everything that had happened it must have had some sort of impact on her. Now that she had grown, he didn't see her as that annoying weak girl anymore. In fact, she had gotten stronger a lot, although nowhere near him. Although she did have something fearsome over her, he couldn't explain. He remembered when she had punched him. He still didn't quite get why she had punched him but he supposed he just had to figure her out. It was like getting to know a new person.

He sighed as he got back into the house. Itachi still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Aniki, you have your first mission tonight, not?" Itachi asked, as soon as Sasuke stepped inside.

"Yea, a three week mission together with Naruto and a guy named Sai." Sasuke said as he sat down next to his brother.

A smirk played on Itachi's lips. "I see." He merely answered, his smirk still present.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

"You better prepare for tonight's mission." Itachi said instead of answering Sasuke.

"Yea, your right." Sasuke said as he stood up. "I'll finish the garden when I get back."

"Don't worry, I will handle it." Itachi answered and he heard Sasuke leave to upstairs.

_'Oh I will handle it, little brother. I'm sure going to have some fun with a certain pink haired medic.'_ He thought his smirk growing wider.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this. I try to upload this one more often, as I'am actually pretty excited about this one. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.<strong>

**Please, please let me know what you think, I just love reviews, they truly make me happy,  
>Kkowing people enjoy my story. <strong>

**Sincerly,  
>Uchiha-Lady.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you all so much for your kind reviews, they are amazing! I love yah guys! Second, Another chappie is done! YAY! I gave myself a deadline Till today and I made it.  
>I guess this means I'm finally out of my writers block, I actually will start on Unseen Truth again, as I finally came up with something.<br>So keep yah eye out for that one in the near future. Now don't let me hold yah here any longer.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

"You better prepare for tonight's mission." Itachi said instead of answering Sasuke.

"Yea, your right." Sasuke said as he stood up. "I'll finish the garden when I get back."

"Don't worry, I will handle it." Itachi answered and he heard Sasuke leave to upstairs.

_'Oh I will handle it, little brother. I'm sure going to have some fun with a certain pink haired medic.'_ He thought his smirk growing wider.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3. The hospital.<span>

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling refreshed until she reminded what she had to do and she groaned at the thought. He was such an arrogant jerk that there was no way for her to seduce him, let alone be nice to him. She noticed it was already past 10 in the morning. She did had one benefit out of all this, she didn't have to get up early to get to the hospital. Normally she would wake at 4 and be at the hospital at 5.30. She took a quick shower and dressed into her usual ninja attire and stepped outside. Her mind drifted back to the seducing problem.

She never ever had a seducing mission and had no clue on what to do. She guessed it was time to ask for her friends help, even if she didn't want to tell her, she didn't have much choice, it was time to get advice from Ino.

Ino broke out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She hoped that was Shizune, saying she would continue this stupid paper work, she couldn't believe she had to do it, while Shizune was helping patients.

"Come in." She muttered, laying the pen down on the table, glad that she could rest her hand from all the writing.

When Sakura entered she smiled. "Sakura! Please tell me your back working!" Ino cheered.

Sakura smiled back and shook her head. "No, not yet." She answered as she closed the door behind her.

"Ah damn! Shizune is making me do the stupid paper work, its driving me crazy." Ino answered with a sigh. "So what did you come for then?"

Sakura sighed a defeated sigh, there was no turning back now. "I need your help." She said.

Ino watched her with curiosity. "Well, well/ The head medic doesn't know how to handle something and needs my help." Ino teased, causing Sakura to glare at her.

"I'm serious, Ino-pig!" Sakura said and Ino gave her a concerned look. " Okay, what's this about?" She asked, now she got her full attention.

"Remember that mission?" Sakura asked.

"You mean that healing mission you had, that you didn't want to tell me about?" Ino asked, thinking back.

"Yes that one." Sakura said sighing as she said down on the desk.

"Okay, what about it?" Ino asked, getting more curious.

"Well the mission was to heal Uchiha Itachi's eyes." Sakura answered.

Ino was literally gaping at her. "Are you serious!?" They shouldn't do that!" She yelled. "He's already dangerous without his eyesight!"

"I know, I know. Sakura responded. "Anyway, that's not all." She continued.

"There's more?" Ino shrieked.

Sakura just nodded and started to explain how the Uchiha had reacted.

"Well that doesn't make sense." Ino answered after Sakura had explained. "Shouldn't he be happy that he would be able to see properly again?"

"That's what I thought too but apparently not." Sakura answered.

"So what do you need me for though? If you think I'm going to talk to that bloody killer your very wrong! I mean he looks hot and all but I don't want anything to do with him!" Ino called out.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." Sakura answered immediately, making Ino sigh in relief.

"Then what is it?" Ino asked again, getting more curious by the minute.

"Well... Sasuke told me that I should try to seduce him and I told Tsunade-shisou and she thought it was a good idea. So now I have to seduce him." Sakura explained aggravated by the whole situation.

"wait what! Your talking to Sasuke!?" Was the first thing Ino shouted out. Then it fully registered what exactly Sakura had said and she became pale. "You... You serious?" Ino asked with wide eyes.

Sakura just gave a small nod not answering her first question.

"But that's crazy, he is a criminal! They can't do that to you!" Ino yelled angered.

"Ex criminal and I need to get him to the hospital, that's my first priority." Sakura pondered. "Now you know why I need your help." She continued as she looked at Ino.

Ino stared at her for a moment before she gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, fine. I help you out." Ino answered after a while.

"Thanks a lot, Ino." Sakura answered a bit relieved, at least she would get some help.

"No problem, forehead-girl. Did you get him off the active duty list though?" Ino asked.

Sakura stared at her with a bewildered expression. "Should I?" She asked.

"Sakura! Are you stupid? How can you seduce him when he is away on missions?" Ino shrieked.

Sakura hadn't thought about that and had t agree with Ino. "Okay, I will need to do that. " She answered. "But I will need the hokage's permission."

"You can't say because you want to seduce him that won't work. They don't take anbu out of active duty because of that, they are too high in rank to be missed out in battle's. His blindness is a good reason though but he has the sharingan to help him with that problem." Ino thought out loud.

"Don't worry. I got that, won't be a problem at all since Naruto is the hokage." Sakura said with a grin. "And I do not want to seduce him! It's a mission." She argued.

"Yea, yea. Just go! I'm working and you need to get to Naruto. I will see you after dinner, my house." As she stood up and let Sakura to the door.

"Don't tell anyone!" Sakura said as she was practically thrown out the office.

* * *

><p>She made her way through the busy streets of Konoha. The marked was filled with people, trying to get the best products they could get. Sakura noticed Itachi at a vegetable stall further ahead. She stopped in her tracks and observed him from a far, luckily he hadn't noticed her. She noticed he was buying cabbage and moved to a different stall. Sakura not wanting to run into him, took a different way towards the hokage tower. She arrived at the hokage tower and took the stairs towards the office. She knocked on the doors and waited for response.<p>

"Come in." She heard Tsunade say and she entered.

The first thing she noticed was that Naruto wasn't present and she frowned. She hoped Naruto would come, cause it was a lot harder to convince Tsunade-shisou to take Itachi off active duty.

"Sakura, how can I help you?" Tsunade asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Isn't Naruto here?" She asked cautious.

"No, he is out on a mission, he kept bugging me he wanted to go. " She answered with a sigh. "I told him a hokage is restricted to the village alone but you know how well he listens."

Sakura nodded. "He's alone?" Sakura asked a bit surprised. "Isn't that too dangerous?"

"No, he's not alone. He's on the mission with Sasuke and Sai. " Tsunade answered.

When Sakura heard this it was as if someone slapped her face. "I... I see." She whispered softly.

"You already had a mission, else I wouldn't let you go too, Sakura." Tsunade said, knowing exactly what she had thought. Sakura just nodded in response but still felt left out. It was as if she wasn't part of team 7 anymore.

"Anyway, I'm sure your not here to talk about Naruto." Tsunade continued.

"No, no. Your right. How long will they be away though?" She asked.

"They are on a three weeks mission to Suna. "Tsunade answered. "Now what is it that you need?" She demanded.

"I want you to take... Uchiha Itachi from the active duty list." Sakura whispered nervous.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at this. "And what is the reason?" Tsunade asked with a frown. "He is probably the best anbu captain in this town, at this moment."

"As his medic I need to take care of my patient. Since he is going to be my patient I don't want him on active duty." Sakura explained, getting more nervous at the moment.

"Sakura, that's not..." Tsunade started.

"His blindness is a great disadvantage as I proved to him the other day." Sakura cut in.

"He has the sharigan." Tsunade said determined.

"True but what about his disease? We both don't know what it is yet. What if he get's into a coughing fit and cough's blood while he is fighting an enemy? He could easily be overpowered then." Sakura continued with the same determination crossing her face.

Tsunade looked at her pupil, she knew that she was right with that one, although Itachi had a medicine. She gave a sigh of defeat and grabbed for a cup and her sake bottle. She poured it in the cup and poured it down all at once. Before Sakura could say something about it she spoke.

"He is going to hate you when he finds out you did this, you know that right?" She said giving her a stern look.

Sakura just nodded in response. "I'm telling you not to push his buttons to much. He used to be an S-ranked criminal, although he was loyal to Konoha that doesn't mean we know everything about him. We don't know how or what he is thinking, which makes him a perfect shinobi." Tsunade continued.

"I know." Sakura answered. "but it's also for his own safety even if he doesn't realize it."

"Okay, I will do this but you better know the consequences!" Tsunade warned an she waved Sakura off, telling her she could go.

* * *

><p>Itachi was finishing the garden, most of the weed was already gone but his bad eyesight prevented from removing everything, so he decided to leave it for now. He walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and sighed relieved at the cold water rushing through his throat. He placed the glass on the kitchen counter and a second later a crash was heard, as the glass fell on the ground. Because of his bad eyesight he hadn't seen when the counter ended and had placed the glass on the edge, causing it to fall. He grabbed the dustpan and wiped the glass from the ground and threw it in the trash bin, sighing while doing so. Maybe he would do something about his bad eyes but he wasn't planning on giving in to the stubborn pink haired medic.<p>

A knock on the door put him out of his thoughts and he walked to the door. When he opened it he noticed an anbu standing in front of the door. He also noticed as soon as he opened the door that the anbu took a step back.

"U... Uchiha-san, your presence is needed at the hokage." He stumbled fast and quickly disappeared.

Annoyed at the anbu, he walked outside and closed the door, knowing the back door was still open. He leaped onto the roofs towards the hokage tower. He jumped into the roof next to the hokage's office and opened the window.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her desk. Itachi ignored her and closed the window behind him and turned around.

He noticed that Naruto wasn't there and when he thought about it, he remembered Sasuke saying he was going on a mission with him. He shook his head mentally for the anbu's big mistake.

"My presence was needed?" He asked monotone.

"Yes." Tsunade answered, calmed down from her outburst. She hated it when people came in through the window. Itachi waited patiently until she would explain.

"You are taken off the active duty list." Tsunade stated in a serious tone.

"What." Itachi asked dumbfounded.. Surprise was actually seen on his face, before quickly putting his impassive mask back on.

"May I ask why exactly?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Because you are not healthy enough!" Tsunade answered.

Anger washed over Itachi. " I' am more than capable of taking care of myself." Itachi stated. He was actually angry although he didn't let it show. This had to be that damn medic doing, she was going to pay for this.

"You can object as much as you want that won't change anything! Until you went to the hospital for check up you won't be back on active duty list!" Tsunade said with determination.

"I see." Itachi answered calmly, although he was everything but calm inside. It just had to be her doing this, if she thought she could play games with him, she was dead wrong. He would make sure she would pay for this trick.

"Was that all, Tsunade-sama?" Itachi asked calm.

"Yes, that was all." Tsunade said, observing him. She didn't like how calm he was.

"Very well." He turned around to leave through the window.

"Oh and Uchiha!" Tsunade started. Itachi turned slightly, letting her know he was listening. "Don't do anything stupid." She continued, staring at him intently.

Itachi didn't respond and just left through the window. As soon as he was out, he showed his anger and he took a sprint to the training ground. Once there he reached for his kunai in his pouch, which was always tied round his leg. He walked a little bit further into the forest until he arrived at a small clearing. To his surprise the target boards were still in place, although they looked old and worn.

While throwing kunai's to one board, he thought about that medic again. He was furious at her, not that much because she took him off the active duty list but because she was mingling into his affairs. It was none of her business what he did. He hated it when people make decisions for him. Even when he had been younger he had often opposed his father. Within the Akatsuki Kisame had never told him what to do and never tried to stop him from doing something.

Getting more angered he grabbed some more kunai, holding them up between his fingers. It had been a long time since he had done this trick. Now that he thought about it, the last time was right before the massacre, showing it to Sasuke. He knew he could still do it though, it was easy. He jumped up, throwing the first kunai, twisted while throwing the rest. The clinging sound of metal echoed through the small clearing. He landed on his feet in a crouch position and turned around, walked towards to the target boards to retrieve the kunai's. To his shock, he realized he had missed three. He was sure he had the target boards exact position and knew how to threw the kunai's. He also noted he missed the one behind the trunk.

Annoyed by himself, his bad eyesight and Haruno Sakura, he grabbed his kunai and returned them into his pouch. As he made his way home through the busy streets of Konoha, he noticed the pink hair and his mind drifted back on how to make her pay. He knew exactly why he was being pulled out of active duty. If he's gone on missions, she couldn't seduce him, he wasn't a fool. Tsunade knew very well that he was more than capable to suppress his disease. So that could be the only reason, Tsunade just allowed it because Haruno Sakura was her pupil. An idea started to form in his head and a smirk appeared on his lips. He would just have to make her fall in love with him, then he could easily control her, it was as simple as that. Of course he will tell her that his feelings aren't mutual but only by the time when she was far into deep. Yes, that would be a perfect payback for trying to seduce him and interfering with his life. By the end of all this she would've wished she had left him alone.

Itachi silently followed her, while observing her. She entered a herb store and he casually leaned against the wall next to the exit, waiting for her to come out.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at some herbs. She had entered here even though she didn't need anything. She could never resist the urge to go in. She always checked for new things. It seemed they didn't have anything new. She had been shopping for some sexy clothes, even though she hated it, they would probably be needed if she was going to try and seduce Itachi. She left the shop and stared at the sun, it had been a beautiful day.<p>

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura shrieked, dropping her bag that she was holding, before it could fall on the ground, Itachi had moved forwards and caught the bag.

"Uchiha Itachi! Did I not tell you to never do that again!" Sakura shrieked, still shocked. She pulled the bag, which held clothes he noted, out of his hand with force.

"What do you want!?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"I merely wish to talk." He answered.

"A... About what?" Sakura asked, afraid that he might have find out it was her that pulled him out of the active duty.

"I wish to know about your medic skills." He answered, coming up with something real quick. This made her look up in surprise. "Oh..." She said surprised. "Uhmm. Well... How about I'll show in the hospital?" She said with a cheeky smile.

Itachi just stared at her with a blank face. Was that really the best thing he could've come up with, interested in her medic skills, he could hit himself. However, it would be odd if he said no now, he should've came up with something else. Still he needed to spend time with her to make her fall in love with him, he was very reluctant about it though. This wasn't going to be easy, being in her presence alone annoyed him to no end. He suppressed a sigh that was coming up.

Sakura gave him an expectant look, still waiting for his answer. When he finally nodded, she smiled. "Very well." She cheered, as if she already won.

Itachi reminded himself to be extra careful in the hospital. It would be her territory after all.

"How about tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"That would do fine." He answered monotone.

"Great!" She cheered again. "I will see you then." She said and abruptly turned around as she walked away.

When she was gone he realized she never said a time. He guessed this meant she didn't care when in the morning. He couldn't help but smirk, while continue his way back home.

* * *

><p>Sakura came home and dropped her bag on the couch, still in a happy mood. Tomorrow morning Itachi would go to the hospital with her. He sure is making this easy for her all of the sudden. He wanted to know more about her medic skills too, which probably meant he was contemplating about healing his eyes or disease. He didn't seem angry at her, so he probably didn't know she was the one who took him off active duty list. Everything was going great.<p>

She decided for a quick bite before heading to Ino. She quickly fixed something and sat down at the table. Her mind drifted back to Itachi. The greatest thing of all is that perhaps she didn't need to do the seduction. If he was coming to the hospital, she could easily take him down there, together with Shizune. She would need to talk to her about a plan, without Itachi catching wind of it. This was going way too easy, she smiled. She hadn't expect him to accept the invitation because he didn't seem to like the hospital, plus he knew she wanted him there.

After finished her dinner, she took her bag and left her apartment, heading towards Ino. She knocked on the door and a second later Ino opened.

"You're late!" She stated.

"I'm not, you just have dinner early." Sakura simply answered, making Ino roll her eyes.

Ino let her in and they walked up to her room. Once settled in her room, Ino grinned. "Okay, I see you went shopping. What did you bought?" She asked as she pulled the bag from Sakura's hand. Sakura just let her and sat down on the bed.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, shaking her head while staring at a long white skirt. "You can't seduce anyone in this!"

"Why not!" Sakura shouted, glaring at her. She had thought it looked nice, it wasn't a thick fabric and not too tight. You could wrap the skirt around your hips and knot it together with the end ties. It was great for the hot days in Konoha.

Ino shook her head, and threw the skirt on the bed. She pulled the next thing, a nice half sleeved blue shirt, out of the bag and shook her head again.

"Hey! I happen to like that shirt too!" Sakura objected.

"It's not about what you like, it's about what he likes." Ino said as she threw the bag on the bed.

"This is not going to work." Ino sighed frustrated. She opened her closet and pulled some clothes out, too Sakura's horror she noticed short skirts and short tops.

"No! That's way to short." Sakura gulped. Ino rolled her eyes at her.

"Whatever forehead, you're on a seduction mission." She just said dropping the clothes on her bed. Most of it was purple, Ino's favorite color.

"Not purple!" Sakura said immediately.

"Yea, yea. Whatever!" Ino answered, picking out the purple.

"When are you going to see him again?" Ino asked while doing so.

"Tomorrow morning." Sakura answered with a sigh, she wasn't really looking forward to it.

"What! We don't have enough time!" Ino shrieked.

"we're just going to the hospital." Sakura said quickly. "No need to dress up."

Ino stared at her. "You already got him to go?" She asked a bit disappointed.

"Well... He said he wanted to know about my medic skills." Sakura explained.

"Really!? Hmmm, that's odd." Ino answered in thought.

"I told him I would show him at the hospital and he agreed." Sakura continued.

"That seems even weirder, he wanted to avoid the hospital at all costs and now he wants to go with you." Ino told her, knowing something weird was up. Sakura just shrugged.

"It's a great opportunity though." Sakura said with a smirk.

"True, but I just have a feeling he is up to something." Ino answered, making Sakura frown at her. "don't you think it's weird he suddenly is interested?" Ino asked worried.

Sakura shrugged again. "I don't know, I'm the one who needs to heal him, so I don't think so, maybe he wants to know about my skills before he let's me heal him." Sakura explained.

"Hmmm, maybe. I'm just wondering why he suddenly changed his mind." Ino pondered.

"I don't know but it's a great change to drug him or at least take him down somehow, so I could examine him." Sakura said.

They remained silent for a while, Ino still looking through clothes.

"What are you planning to wear tomorrow though?" Ino asked.

"My usual ninja attire, of course." Sakura stated.

"You can't wear that!" Ino disagreed immediately with a disgusting look.

"Huh? What do you mean I can't wear that? I'm going to the hospital to work!" Sakura answered.

"So! Just because he's going to the hospital doesn't mean your plan is going to work." Ino shot back. "No, you need to wear something sexy."

"No way, Ino! I need to heal patients! I can't work with high heels, short skirt or anything like that!" Sakura said annoyed, giving her a glare.

Ino gave a sigh of defeat, because she knew Sakura was right. "Your the worst seducer ever existed." Ino said in frustration. "You wanted my help, right?"

"Yes but not for tomorrow, if it all goes as planned, I will be examining him! Than I won't need to do the seduction thing." Sakura answered.

"Then why did you bought these clothes?" Ino asked as she took her clothes from the bed.

"I already bought them when he scared the hell out of me at the market." Sakura said annoyed, thinking back on it.

"Okay fine. If your plans fails then you will wear something sexy!" Ino declared.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend. Ino just loved dressing her up. "Fine, fine." Sakura said.

The rest of the evening they talked about Naruto being hokage, the return of the 2 Uchiha's and the hospital. Ino said it had been calm at the hospital this week, so Sakura hoped there was something to do at the hospital tomorrow morning. It was pretty late when she left Ino. When she got home she redressed into sleep wear, a simple tank top and women boxers, and decided to read before she went to sleep. She grabbed her favorite book and laid down on her bed. It was probably the fiftieth time she had read it but it never bored her. She was so lost in her book that she didn't notice the time, once she glanced at the clock she was shocked to notice it was already past 1 at night. Quickly she put the book aside and went to sleep.

A loud knocking on her window woke her up. Only half awake she thought she must have been hearing things. She glanced at the clock and groaned when she noticed it was only 4 in the morning. The knocking started again and now fully awake, she noted it was coming from the window. Angry she stood up. Who ever was knocking outside was going to get hell to pay! She forcefully opened the curtains and threw her window open.

"I don't care who you are! But your going to get it!" She practically shouted out.

"Haruno-san. I thought you were going to show me your medic skills." A smooth voice said, as he came closer. Only when he entered into her view, she noticed it was Itachi.

"How dare you to show up this early!" She growled in anger, glaring at him.

"You said morning, not a specific time, this is morning for me." He simply answered.

"Well it isn't for me, so leave!" She shot back and threw the window shut in front of him. She pulled the curtains back and went to bed again. That jerk! Who did he think he was, waking her this early. He is insane! She closed her eyes again, intending to back to sleep, when again there was knocking on the window. She tried to ignore it, he would stop eventually after getting no respond. However this was not the case and she became more annoyed by the knocking. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, banishing the sound out. The sound of knocking was quieter now and she smiled, trying to sleep again. The knocking stopped after a few minutes and she drifted back into a light sleep

"Haruno-san!" Itachi said with annoyance, as he noticed she fell back asleep.

Sakura blinked her eyes in confusion, she thought she had heard something. She glanced at the clock and noticed only 15 minutes had past.

"Haruno-San!" Itachi growled, loosing his patience

Sakura frowned, now sure she heard Itachi saying her name, and she sat up. Suddenly the light went on and she had to close her eyes because of it.

"What the hell!" She shouted.

"Get out of bed!" Itachi ordered leaving no room for argument, as he casually walked to her.

"What are you doing in my room!" Sakura shouted angry. "And how did you get into my house!"

"That was easy and I' am not leaving until you are out of bed. We would go to the hospital together." Itachi replied with a smug smirk.

"You bastard! I barely had any sleep." She growled, as she stood up, not caring she was only carrying small boxers and a tank top.

Itachi examined her from head to toe and had to admit she looked cute in those clothes. Noticing where his thoughts were going he immediately halted them.

"Fine, then we won't go to the hospital." He said with a smirk.

That bastard knew exactly what to say which made her even more pissed. "Okay fine! Let me get dressed." She said with a glare.

Itachi simply nodded. She waited for him to leave which he didn't.

"You think I'm going to change in front of you!" She said in a dangerously low voice, glaring openly at him.

"How will I know that you won't go back to bed?" He simply counted calm.

Okay that was it! She had enough of him. "If you don't leave this room right now..." She started.

Before she could register what was happening, he stood so close that she could feel his body heat. Her eyes widened in fear. Tsunade had already told him not to push his buttons.

"Then what, Sakura? Are you going to make me?" He asked softly into her ears.

She stumbled back until the back of her legs hit the bed and she sat down again. "I won't go back to sleep." She finally whispered. "Through this door there is a hall, the door on the right at the end will bring you to my living room. You can wait there." She continued.

Itachi stared at her for a while and then nodded and disappeared through the door. With a sigh Sakura stood up again to make herself ready, just where did she get herself into.

Itachi easily found the living room. He though about what happened in the bedroom. He knew she was scared of him but never realized just how scared. He could see the fear in her eyes and somehow he didn't like it. He was used to people giving him fearful looks , even now that he was back in Konoha but when she had looked at him like that, he had felt... was it saddened? He didn't know exactly.

He looked around in the living room and noticed the bookcases, which were three by total, filled with books and scrolls in the middle of the room. There was a large desk next to it. In the front of the room there was a couch and a large comfortable chair. He looked at the bookcase and walked to it, curious at what kind of books she had. Too his surprise most books were about ninja techniques, medic techniques and about the human body. He had thought it would be filled with romantic books mostly. When he was done observing the bookcase he glanced around again. The interior was quite simple. he noted. The walls were beige and the window frames white. One part of the wall was pained a deep dark red and it gave the room a warm feeling, he noted. He noticed some pictures on the desk. He reached for a picture of her genin days. It was a picture with her team and their sensei, he had known she was placed on the same team as Sasuke. He felt slightly bad for her, she must have been through a lot because of his little brother. He noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other, mentally he shook his head.

"Hey! I didn't say you could touch my stuff!" Sakura, who just entered the room, grunted.

"You didn't say I couldn't." He answered smoothly.

Sakura walked to him and grabbed the picture out of his hands, while mumbling an insult. She noticed what picture he had been holding and stared at it. This had been so long ago. God, Had been oblivious back then, she had thought life was always going to be good.

Itachi noticed her stare at the picture and figured she had some sort of memory to it. She placed it back on the desk, still lost in thought.

"Ready to go?" He asked, snapping her out of her thought.

"Huh? Oh yea. Let's go." Sakura answered.

They left her apartment and walked towards the hospital, neither of them talked while walking there and it was a quiet trip. Sakura didn't feel entirely comfortable around him but she had to do this. It was around 4.45 when they entered the hospital and everything was still quiet,. She walked to the desk and grabbed the papers that were in her mailbox, saying hi to mayuri. Mayuri always did the night shifts at the counter. She walked towards her office and went inside as Itachi followed her in. She sat down at her desk and sighed, as she laid the papers in front of her.  
>She was still really tired and she needed a cup of coffee, badly.<p>

"You want a cup of coffee or some tea?" She asked.

"Tea would be appreciated." He said as he said down across from the desk.

Sakura nodded and stood up. She walked towards her coffee machine, which Tsunade had put in her office after she had fallen asleep to much. She grabbed two cups and pressed the water only button. After that she did her own coffee and grabbed a tea bag . "Any sugar?" She asked.

"No, thank you." He replied.

She placed the cup and teabag in front of him and sat down at her desk again. "I need to do this paper work real quick." She mumbled and grabbed for a pen.

Itachi simply nodded and looked around the office. It was mainly white and there was very little color, apart from all the plants that were spread through the office. She must have tried to give it some color by adding flowers and plants, he mused. Also here there were pictures but they were hanging on the wall here. He noticed on of her and Tsunade. She looked a lot younger then.

Sakura went through the papers quickly, she only need to read them and put her autograph below it and then she would be done.

Itachi heard her write and observed her. He slightly wondered what her rank inside the hospital was. Sure, she was a good medic but he wondered just how good she was. He hoped he would find out today. He sipped his tea as it had cooled down a bit.

After a little more then 15 minutes she was done and she stretched. She noticed her coffee was getting cold and she dank it quickly, before it got cold.

"Okay, I'm all done." She stated, as she stood up. She grabbed her white medic coat from the peg and put it on. "I just need to deliver this at the counter."

Itachi nodded as he also stood up and followed her out of the office.

"Mayuri-san." Sakura started. "Can you put these in the box for approval?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, Haruno-Sama." Mayuri answered, as she took the papers from her. "You're early today, I didn't know you would come back working." Mayuri said with a smile.

"I know and I wasn't planning too but Uchiha-san wanted to know about my medic skills." Sakura answered, also smiling.

Mayuri glanced at Itachi real quick. "I see." She stepped closer. "You must be really anxious in his presence." She whispered to Sakura.

"That's was all, Mayuri." She just said as she walked away.

Itachi just acted as if he hadn't heard it and followed Sakura.

"I heard there wasn't much too do in the hospital. There are only a few patients." She explained as she grabbed the clipboards of the patients. She quickly looked through them.

"There are a few nurses, who do the nightshift. Usually there are two medics in the night shift. They are probably with the patients." She continued.

She had known that there wasn't much to do. So, she pondered at what they could do, while they waited for Shizune to arrive. She could work on an antidote for poison, she had discovered a few weeks back. Around three weeks ago an anbu team had rushed in, one of them being badly injured. While working on him, she had discovered he had been poisoned with poison she had never encountered before. After extracting the poison from him she tried to make an antidote but still hadn't exceeded in doing so. She had found out the poison was made of a flower there wasn't much information about. Her mind made up she walked further into the hospital, towards the lab

"Since there isn't much to do yet, I'm going to work on an antidote. You can stay if you want." She said, while they entered the lab.

""I will stay." Itachi murmured and he sat down.

Sakura went to work immediately, getting the equipment out and the poison. She studied it again under the microscope, shook her head and wrote some notes down. She needed more information on the flower. Sighing, she walked towards the bookcase and took a book about flowers. She already read it but maybe she missed something. She opened the book at the correct page and started to read.

Itachi just observed her working,. He knew that working with poison or antidotes was very delicate work, so he knew not to bother her. He noticed she was shaking her head again, as she one more walked to the book case. His interest peaked and he slowly stood and walked to the bookcase. He looked at the page and noticed the flower. He knew which flower this was and knew from experience that it could be highly dangerous, although it looked innocent. The flower was purple and had a helmet looking shape, it was quite beautiful. However, the juice of this flower was highly poisonous. Especially when used in large doses, death is almost instantaneous. He remembered Sasori using this poison when he first entered Akatsuki.

"What are you doing?" Sakura suddenly asked annoyed.

"I am looking where you are working on." Itachi answered as he looked through the microscope.

"Don't break anything." She said, as she walked back to the table.

Itachi didn't reply and just focused on the poison. "You have an antidote for this yet?" He asked, ignoring her earlier comment.

"No, not yet." Sakura sighed. "This poison is made of a flower where nothing is known about, so it's really hard to make an antidote, the flower doesn't even have a name!" She answered, frustrated.

"This flower is called Aconitum." Itachi answered, making sakura's eyes widen.

"You know this flower!?" She asked, surprised.

"Hn." Itachi answered with a small nod. "It looks innocent but their juices are highly dangerous. A large doses can kill a person almost instant." Itachi explained.

Sakura gaped at him. "How...Where?" Sakura stuttered.

"Is it not expected of a medic nin to know every toxic flower?" Itachi asked monotone.

"I know every flower that poses poison!" She shouted angry. "Except for this one, I couldn't find any information at all, I even asked Tsunade-shisou and she told me that not much was known about it, since you can hardly find this flower." Sakura explained. "How do you know about it?"

"Sasori used it." Itachi answered.

"Sasori..? Oh." She answered a bit surprised, thinking back. "He wasn't using it when I fought him."

Itachi glanced at her, he had known she was the one who defeated Sasori but he hadn't expect Sasori to use his poison, although he should have known but because his grandmother was involved he didn't think he would use it. If he did use poison, he wondered how they had survived. Especially because Sasori had created a new poison, where no antidote was made for yet.

"I have the antidote for this poison." He suddenly said, making sakura gape at him again.

"What!?" She asked astonished.

"I made the antidote years ago. As there was always a possibility that Sasori would use it on me." Itachi explained, amused by her expression.

"You still have it?" Sakura asked excited, forgetting who she was talking with.

"No but I know the ingredients." He answered.

"Great!" She chirped.

"How did you survive?" He suddenly asked, staring at her.

"Huh? Survived what?" Sakura asked, giving him a weird glance.

"Sasori, you fought him. How did you survive if he was using poison?" Itachi asked getting impatient.

"Oh... That... I made an antidote for his poison." She shrugged.

His eyes widened for only a second and went unnoticed. Sasori had said it was impossible to make an antidote for this poison. He had tried several times to try to make an antidote and had failed all those times. He was starting to get more interested in the medic and what else she would be capable of.

Sakura glanced at the clock and noticed an hour had already passed. "Shizune will arrive soon. Let's get to her office. She said and started to clean up. They arrived at Shizune's office and waited for her to arrive. They waited only a couple of minutes when Shizune appeared.

"Sakura-san? What are you doing here?" Shizune asked. She then noticed Itachi standing next to her. "Oh..." She fell silent. "Did he..."

"No." Sakura immediately interfered, knowing what she was about to ask. "I need to talk to you in private though." She continued.

Suddenly she realized what she just did. Last time she said that to Sasuke and Sasuke had told her he usually eavesdrop on people. Stupid, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Oh, alright." Shizune said, as she opened her office, giving a curious glance at Itachi.

"Uchiha-san, can you please wait outside?" Sakura asked in a firm tone.

Itachi simply nodded and Sakura closed the door behind her, leaving a, now, smirking Itachi. He knew exactly what they were going to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'am happy with the chapter and I hope it keeps you all interested.<br>Please review, they inspire me to continue writing. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm truly trying.**

**Sincerly,  
>Uchiha-Lady<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Gawd this took way too long, when I finished the chapter I wasn't really satisified with the length of the chapter. So i really had to decide wether or not to add a part of the new chapter in it. Took me some time cause I just couldn't decide because I was happy with how the chapter turned out and didn't want to ruin it but anyway still added it.. Blah blah blah...**

**I would like to thank everyone who added the story to their favorite, alerted it and ofcourse all the nice reviews! Thank you so much! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Hospital visit, emergency.<p>

* * *

><p>"So your saying we have to come up with a plan to drug him?" He heard Shizune say.<p>

"We're in the hospital! It shouldn't be too hard." Sakura answered.

He heard some walking and ruffling in the office. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. You distract him and I'll try to drug him. Although I don't think it's going to work." Shizune said.

"How am I supposed to distract him?" Plus what if patients come in?" Sakura asked.

"Just take care of the patients and show him around! Leave the rest to me." He heard Shizune growl frustrated.

"Now go! He's waiting for you, if it takes too long he's probably going to be suspicious." He heard Shizune say and he immediately returned to where he stood earlier.

He waited for them to open the door, which opened a second later. Sakura gave him a thoughtful look. She shook her head, somewhere she knew this plan would go horribly wrong.

"I can show you around more if you want?" She asked, faking a smile.

"No, that is fine. I know the hospital." Itachi answered smoothly.

"Right, of course." She answered, feeling uncomfortable. How was she going to distract him.

The medics who were done with their night shift passed by.

"Sakura-sama." One of the waved. Sakura smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I thought you didn't do any shifts this week until you were done with your mission." He continued.

"I know, Hidari-san. Something came up." She just answered.

"Well, it's good to see the head-medic back into the building. I mean Shizune-san is nice but it's too quiet without you around. Nice seeing you." He said and left. Sakura just smiled and waved him off.

Itachi stared at her, surprised that she was the head medic. This must mean that she was really a good medic. He had expected that Shizune would be the head-medic.

"Forehead!"

Sakura turned around and noticed Ino coming in, she gave her a glare at her nickname but smiled. "Ino-pig." Sakura said with a smirk.

Itachi inwardly frowned at their nicknamed, mentally shaking his head at their childish behavior.

"You just arrived?" Ino asked.

"I wish! We've been here for an hour already!" Sakura growled in annoyance.

"Why so early? Not much to do here that early or did an emergency came up?" Ino asked.

"Hah! I wish!" Sakura grunted.

"I woke her at four." Itachi stated monotone.

Ino, who had been ignoring Itachi, gave him a warily glance. "At four!? Wow! You must have felt her wrath." Ino said warily.

Too her relief Itachi didn't answer and she focused back on Sakura. Before she could say something some people rushed in.

"Medic!" One yelled as he dragged his teammate in.

Sakura and Ino immediately rushed to their side. Sakura noticed they were Anbu.

"Ino, get the stretcher, quick!" She ordered and Ino left her side.

In the meantime Sakura checked his injuries. A large slash was over his stomach to his chest, burn wounds on his leg and several broken ribs, which had punctured his lung. Itachi looked at him and knew he was a dead man, even he couldn't survive such fatal injuries. Shizune came running into the hall with Ino right behind her with the stretcher. Sakura and Shizune lifted him on the stretcher. "Ino, you and the nurses prepare the operation room at once! Shizune will follow you with him." She ordered.

A nurse helped Shizune getting him towards the operation room Sakura turned around and faced the other two Anbu. "You two." She started towards them.

"I need to know exactly what happened! What kind of opponent and if he or she was working with poison!?" She ordered.

"It was a he and we think he might have been using poison but we aren't sure, Haruno-san." One of them answered.

"Is anyone else injured?" She asked.

"Only some small scratches." He answered.

She gave a nod. "You two stay here." Then she looked at Itachi. "you come!" She ordered.

Itachi was impressed at how quickly she took control of the situation and slightly amused at how she ordered him around.

She ran to the operation room, quickly entering. She noticed everything was ready. "Shizune report!" She ordered.

"A large slash from his stomach to his chest, a lot of blood loss, broken ribs, one punctured his lung and burn wounds on his leg." Shizune started. "A lot of scratches probably from senbons." She finished.

"Shizune you the ribs, Ino the slash! I will heal his punctured lung!" She ordered. "Misa-san, please bind the burned leg." She asked to a nurse and she nodded.

They quickly started to work on the wounds, while Shizune worked on the rib, she quickly took a sample of the blood to check for poison. She checked it under the microscope and cursed.

"The same poison!" She muttered to herself. She would need to get that out as soon as possible.

"The ribs are back in place!" Shizune said, still healing, and Sakura nodded.

She quickly molded chakra to her hands and started to heal the punctured lung, she knew that breathing was hard for him, so this was first priority. Itachi watched everything from the sideline. He never really knew what it was like to run a hospital.

"The slash is done!" Ino said. Sakura nodded again, in concentration. "The burned leg now!" She ordered "Shizune when your done, make everything ready for poison extraction and take over from me!"

After some time Shizune was done and started to prepare for the poison extraction. "Sakura all done." She said.

"Okay you continue to heal his lugs as I extract the poison. Ino leave the burn wound for what it is, its not a fatal wound and help me with the bowls." She ordered.

Ino did as she was told changing bowls every time that Sakura threw the chakra ball, filled with poison in one bowl. Her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Itachi-san." Sakura started, not noticing she was calling him by his first name. "Can you do something for me? Please." She asked, never leaving her eyes from the patient, she was working on.

"Hn." He answered wondering what she could need from him at this time.

"Shizune show Itachi-san where he can find the herbs closet in the lab, he knows an antidote for this poison. If you have the herbs can you please make the antidote?" She asked.

Itachi gave another 'Hn' and left the operation room together with Shizune. Sakura continued to concentrate at the task at hand, forming another water ball between her hands. The operation went smooth and after two hours of getting the poison out she was done, sweat glittered on her forehead and she wiped it off with the back of her hand, while sighing. He wasn't out of danger fully but at least he was more stable now. She unwrapped his leg and started to heal the burned flesh, which was already partially healed. Ino cleaned up the bowls in the meantime.

"So, is your plan working yet?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, not yet." Sakura just answered, not really caring either.

A knock silenced them and Shizune and Itachi walked in again. "It's done." Shizune said. "We've made about five antidote for now." She continued.

Sakura just nodded, still healing his leg. "We're almost done, can you make a room ready?" She asked to Ino. Ino nodded and left the room.

Once Sakura was done she nodded to herself, again whipping the sweat from her forehead. "Okay, Shizune you take care of the rest here. I need to check up on his teammates." She said, as she took the antidotes and left the operation room, Itachi following her.

Itachi had noticed that she had called him by his first name but it wasn't the time to start about it. He followed Sakura to the two anbu who had been waiting in the waiting room.

"Haruno-san!" One of them said. "How is he?"

"Your teammate is stable." She answered to them and they both sighed in relief.

"I need to do a quick check up on both of you as poison was involved, after that you two can go." She said and they nodded.

She started on the first anbu member, gathering her chakra and running it into his system. She immediately noticed he had been poisoned and she drew her chakra back.

"You will need an antidote." She said and she moved to the other anbu.

It was exactly the same story with him and she sighed. She had expected it though. She quickly injected the antidote into them. "You will both need to rest for at least a week!" She stated.

"But Haruno-san..."

"No but! You will rest!" She ordered, anger visible in her eyes. "You can visit your teammate in the morning."

"Right, of course Haruno-san." They said and they both quickly left.

Itachi was impressed how she even was able to order the anbu's around. It seemed they were scared of her, he couldn't help but wonder why. From what he had seen there wasn't anything to be scared about. He also hadn't expect the anbu to survive though, he had been dying when he had been brought in here. So on that part, he had to admit that she did an amazing job.

Sakura gave him a glance. Because of the emergency they hadn't been able to go through with their plan. She gave a frustrated sigh when her stomach started to growl, reminding her that she didn't had any breakfast yet.

"I'm going to the cafeteria." She said.

Itachi nodded and just followed her. He admitted to himself that he was starting to feel hungry too. Once there they grabbed something to eat and sat down.  
>That's when Sakura started to think about the person attacking anbu. Whoever was attacking was doing it on purpose, meaning they must have a grudge against Konoha. Also, this person seems to have a liking to poison, which would only make things harder. The fact that the anbu had still been alive meant that they had been attacked close to Konoha, meaning more people could get hurt. She better make sure that there would be enough antidote's in the future. She was glad that Itachi had been there and knew the antidote. Without it, she wouldn't know how she would've pulled this off. She was glad she took him off that active duty list, with his bad eyesight he could've been an easy target for the senbon's and would probably have died in 78 hours.

"I'm glad I took him of the duty list." She mumbled, forgetting that Itachi was next to her.

"So it was you after all." Itachi said monotone.

Sakura's head shot up, shocked. She totally forgot that Itachi was next to her. She berated herself for being so stupid. She hadn't even wanted to say it out loud. She noticed Itachi was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Ehhh... Well..."She stuttered nervously.

"Well?" He questioned, holding his anger.

Of course he had known it was her, she needed to know not to interfere with his business.

"I had too... " She finally answered.

"You didn't have to." He answered monotone. "I am none of your business! You just took me off so you could try to seduce me." Itachi looked at her impassively.

Sakura paled considerately at that comment. "W...What d...do you m...mean?" She stuttered shocked, acting as if she didn't knew what he was talking about.

Itachi even more angered now, activating his sharingan. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, kunoichi!" Itachi said in a dangerous low voice.

Sakura stood up, her heart beating rapidly. She noticed they were the only ones in the cafeteria, which made her even more scared.

"I...I...I..." She stuttered again in fear. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

"You really thought that it would work on me? You really thought Shizune-san would be able to drug me?" She said. "She tried and she failed." He continued, his voice still dangerously low.

Sakura became completely white, as Itachi also stood up. He walked towards her, his sharingan still activated. Instinctively she didn't look into his eyes. Sakura walked back as he came closer. Suddenly her back hit against the wall, making her eyes wide with shock. He came closer and stopped in front of her, only inches away. She had known all along that he couldn't be trusted. His hand went around her throat and Sakura's eyes widened in fear, making the mistake to look into his eyes. He lowered his head until he was next to her ear.

"I advice you to stay out of my business! Remember who you are dealing with." He whispered. He noticed a faint smell of strawberries mixed together with the sterile smell of the hospital and mused that she actually smelled good.

Sakura's heart was on overdrive. She swallowed a lump feeling away in her throat. It wasn't her fault that she had to do this mission. She had known it was too much. He released her and took a step back. she knew she shouldn't push him any further but it was taking a toll on her she knew somewhere he was just trying to strike fear into her. Angered she looked at him.

"How dare you!?" She growled, trembling in anger, surprising Itachi. "Do you think I want to do this! You really think I would want to help a heartless bastard! Trust me I don't! I hate you! You destroyed Sasuke's life and our team with it! How dare you to threaten me! You're nothing but a murderer to me! Who killed his own family in cold blood!" Sakura shouted angry. "You should've stayed dea..."

Before she could finish her ranting she got pinned to the wall, his hand squeezing her throat this time. Sakura immediately reacted and gathered chakra into her fist and tried to hit him, he easily blocked the attack with one hand. Anger flashed into her eyes, as it was hard to breath. She gathered chakra again but instead of trying to hit him she slammed the wall behind her. It easily crumbled and she jumped backward out of his grip. She coughed, while holding her throat with one hand. She glared up at him, as he stood there as if nothing happened.

"You know what! I don't care no more! Become fully blind and die!" She shouted angry.

Shizune, Ino and some nurses appeared, coming to a stop in front of the hole. "Oh dear." Ino whispered.

Somewhere Itachi knew that she was right, that it wasn't her fault, this was a mission assigned to her. However something had snapped when she had cussed him out. Never before had someone dared to say such things to him. Of course most of it wasn't true, but she didn't know that. To her he was nothing more than a heartless killer and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Stop this at once!" Shizune shouted. "Sakura! You are the head-medic, you should've known better than to start a fight here!" Shizune yelled.

"I didn't start shit!" Sakura yelled back. "If he just stopped being a stuck up bastard! Then this wasn't even happening!" She continued angry.

Itachi clenched his jaw, not letting them know he was more angry then he appeared to be.

"Sakura, it's better if you leave... Right now!" Shizune said. "Go to Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura turned around without another word. She knew Shizune was right, she quickly went through some handseals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shizune sighed." Uchiha-san, go home." Shizune just said as she looked at the hole in the wall.

"I was wondering how long it would take for her to snap." Ino said, shaking her head.

Itachi left without a word. He probably shouldn't have threaten her but she had a way to make him angry. He never lost his cool like this and all he wanted to do now was strangle her. Whenever someone else had said those words he knew he wouldn't have bothered, so why was he bothered now. He didn't understand. Of course no one ever dared to disrespect him like she had. She also instinctively hadn't looked into his eyes, he guessed that she learned that from Kakashi. He had been surprised when she had hit the wall, he had expect a lot but not that. Destroying property of Konoha, while  
>being the head-medic herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at the hokage tower. She stomped through the tower until she reached the hokage's office and knocked.<p>

"Come in." Tsunade yelled from the other side of the door.

When she noticed Sakura entering she sighed. "Now what?"

"I destroyed the cafeteria wall in the hospital!" Sakura answered grumpy.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that. "And why did you destroy the wall?" She asked suspicious.

"Because that bastard of an Uchiha attacked me!" Sakura yelled.

"So he found out huh?" Tsunade said, shaking her head.

"Yes he did and it seems that he knew exactly what I was planning!" Sakura growled.

Tsunade frowned and shook her head again. "You should be more careful around him."

"You can put him back on active duty list. I don't care!" Sakura continued angry. "Actually I hope he dies!"

"Sakura that's enough!" Tsunade growled.

"I tried to help him! He doesn't want help, so I won't give him any!" Sakura just continued.

"So you want to fail the mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Obviously yes!" Sakura answered.

"Fine, you failed!" Tsunade growled annoyed. "You can go and Sakura, you will pay for that wall!" Tsunade continued.

"Why the hell do I need to pay for it!? If that Uchiha bastard hadn't attacked me the wall would still be intact!" Sakura shouted out.

"Because I say so. Now go!" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura left the hokage's office, still angry. Once she was home. she sighed and sat down on the couch. She had never failed a healing mission before, thanks to him she had her first fail, she hated it. She couldn't care less about his health though. She didn't want to think about it anymore and decided to clean the house to get her mind of things. After she was done, she decided to grab a bite and be lazy for the rest of the day.

The next day she got a note that her hospital shifts would resume. She smiled at the thought. She was glad to go back to normal work. She would get her normal routine back again and everything would get back to normal.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched the note he was holding in his hand, he had to get it closer to fully read. It said he was put back on active duty list. Slightly surprised, he wonder of he had been too harsh on Sakura or that she really couldn't care less if he died. Probably the later, he assumed.<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed quickly and Sakura fell back into her normal routine. She hadn't seen Itachi, luckily. Ino had asked about what had happened and when Sakura said that the mission was blown off, she had been disappointed. Sakura was happy it was blown off, even if it meant she had a failed mission. The hospital started to get busy again and she had a lot of work to do. Today she would be free this afternoon because Naruto and Sasuke would come back. Finally she could ask Sasuke the question she had been dying to ask him for the past two weeks. It had been Sasuke who had told her that Itachi hadn't heard a thing of their private conversation. She wanted to know if he had lied to her about it.<p>

She shook her head out of her thoughts as she send the last patient to the recovery room and walked towards her office. She still had some paperwork to do. While doing so, she kept glancing at the clock which made it look like time went slower. When she just had an half hour left to go knock brought her out of her concentration.

"Yes?" She answered.

A nurse opened the door. "Uhm... Haruno-sama." She started.

The way the nurse gave a nervous look, she knew enough and sighed. "An emergency huh?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yes." The nurse answered. "But Uhm... Well... It's Uchiha Sasuke." The nurse continued stuttering.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What!?" She yelled shocked, as she ran outside her office. "Details." She ordered.

"They just entered the gate when Sasuke collapsed. The hokage was on his way to the hospital with him when he ran into Uchiha-San." The nurse explained.

"Wounds?" Sakura asked as they ran down the hall.

"No fatal wounds are seen. Just a stab at his shoulder and some scratches." The nurse answered.

Sakura just gave a nod. They turned around the corner and she noticed Itachi and Naruto standing in front of the operation room. She ignored them and walked in, Shizune was already there.

"I already healed the wound." Shizune said and Sakura checked it and nodded. She let her chakra seep into his body to check for any internal damage. She gave a loud curse.

"It's the same poison again!." She said angry. "Shizune get the prepared antidote's." She ordered.

She checked further and noticed his heart rate was already slowing down. How long did he had this poison in him, she cursed again. She walked out of the operation room.

"Sakura-chan! How is he, he's going to make it right?" Naruto said worried.

"How long has it been until the fight?" She asked, ignoring the question.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"Just answer now!" She yelled.

"Uhm... About seven hours, he seemed fine the rest of the..."

"fuck!" She yelled angry cutting him off. "Of course he seemed fine." She grunted.

Shizune came running back with the antidote and Sakura took it and rushed back inside, Shizune right behind her. She would need to inject this straight into his heart.

"Bring more!" She ordered to Shizune. "And fast!" Sakura shouted the last words as Shizune was already rushing outside.

Sakura quickly grabbed a syringe and filled it with the antidote, she let the air out and placed it on Sasuke's heart, she slowly pushed it inside and pressed the syringe empty. A second later Shizune was back with more and she restarted the process, now injecting him on more places.

"Shizune stay here and keep watch, all we can do now is wait. " She said and she left the operation room again.

Itachi noticed Sakura coming out of the operation room. She looked worn and tired.

"So how is he?" Naruto asked again.

"He was poisoned." Sakura started. "What happened?"

"We were on our way back from suna when we suddenly got ambushed by this guy. Sasuke and me fought him but only Sasuke got injured, when he noticed that I pulled Kurama out he got scared and made a run for it." Naruto explained.

"I see." Itachi answered.

"It was the same poison." Sakura said tired.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at this, this could only mean one thing.

"So the same person." He concluded out loud.

Sakura nodded. She didn't know how to tell that it might be to late for Sasuke, she tried almost everything. She couldn't do much more as today had been a busy day and she didn't have much chakra left. Now all they could do was wait. She stared sadly at the ground. Why did this had to happen just when everything turned out to be ok. Naruto had been able to bring Sasuke back and became hokage and now this. Something or someone always had to ruin it.

"Sakura...?" Naruto whispered seeing her sad face.

She swallowed a lump feeling away in her throat and tried to smile but failed.

"He..." She fell silent and sighed as a headache was forming inside her head, she inhaled deeply. "He... Might not make it." She whispered finally.

Both of the men gave her shocked expression. Itachi felt as if someone punched him into his stomach.

"What do you mean he might not make it! You're the best medic, Sakura-chan! You can do it!" Naruto shouted out desperately.

Sakura stared at the ground again as she felt tears started to sting her eyes but she tried to hold them down, she couldn't break down, not in front of them.

"It took you seven hours to get here after he was poisoned... It takes about seven or eight hours to make the hart fail." She whispered, taking another deep breath trying to hold her emotions.

"That's impossible. Sasuke won't die." Itachi stated, as if it was a fact.

Itachi couldn't believe this, he had sacrificed everything for Sasuke, so he would survive. He wasn't supposed to die, not like this. Not now everything was fine again. Not now he finally had his little brother back.

For the first time Sakura noticed some emotion on his face. He looked at her with disbelief. She felt more tears coming and she swallowed hard.

"I... I'm sorry.." She whispered. "All we can do is... wait."

She turned around and quickly left into the operation room. Shizune looked at her and gave her a hug.

"Sasuke is tough. I'm sure he will survive." Shizune whispered.

Sakura just nodded in her chest, letting her tears run free. " I... I just...Wish... I could do... More." Sakura cried.

Shizune hugged her tight not saying a thing. Just being with her was enough.

Itachi stared blankly at the closed door from the operation room. He knew that it was hard for Sakura as he had seen tears forming in her eyes. Naruto had slumped down against the wall with his hands on his face. Itachi still couldn't believe that there was only a small change that Sasuke would survive and that they could do nothing but wait. Suddenly a blonde woman ran towards them stopping in front of them.

"Naruto. I heard." She said with a sad look.

Itachi recognized her from the other time that she was in the hospital.

"I... Ino." Naruto whispered, his voice cracking.

"Where is Sakura?" She just asked..

Naruto pointed towards the operation room and she rushed inside. When Ino opened the doors he was able to give a look inside and saw Sasuke's unconscious body and Sakura Crying against Shizune, then the door closed again.

"Sakura!" Ino whispered as she took over from Shizune.

"It's that bad huh?" Ino asked to shizune.

Shizune just nodded.

Suddenly the monitor flat lined going from steady beeping into a flat piercing sound. Sakura pulled out of the hug immediately.

"His heart stopped! Hurry!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>I' am so evil! This is one of the worst cliffhanger I ever did! I hope you all liked the chapter :D <strong>

**Please review let me know what you think. xD Also if u have any funny/awesome/cute/evil ideas for the story let me know, maybe I will use them. **

**Sincerely,  
>Uchiha-Lady<strong>


End file.
